Heart Flutters
by ElectrikBluez
Summary: **Goes AU after 10x22** Dean goes out. Dean fucks up. Dean drags a sixteen year old shut in into the world of angels and demons. Aforementioned teenager falls for the man who took her virginity. After saving him from a new breed of demon, something begins to change inside of her. Whether is for the best or not, Andy is clueless. And the Mark of Cain is tempting Dean.
1. Chapter 1

What is that _smell_?

Andy opened her eyes slowly, that. . .well, it was mostly annoying, odor that hung in the air. The sun was peeking gently through a black cloud and her purple satin curtains, letting her eyes adjust comfortably. She yawned and her nose crinkled again as the sheets lifted around her chest and the smell wafted. . .why was she _naked_? She never slept. . .commando.

Andy pulled the covers back and furrowed her brow, seeing a small bruise rubbing over the skin of her right hip; touching it hurt more like an open wound. As she languidly let her legs slide from the bed, she found the skin subtly sticking on the insides. Did she spill Coke in her lap? Maybe some ice cream? Yesterday was Saturday and that meant Toonami with junk food. . .but she didn't remember watching her favorite anime. . .she didn't remember much.

The plot thickened.

Her whole back prickled when she felt something slide just over the slope of her butt. Okay, that wasn't furry so it couldn't be Thor - her one year old Pittbull that _always_ slept in the bed with her - no that was naked skin on her naked skin and it was not okay.

Andy tentatively looked over her right shoulder, seeing the broad shoulder of someone with far too many scars. Her chest tightened in a scream and she covered her mouth, tears making her vision cloudy. She stood on tender, jelly like legs and hurried to her dresser, grabbing a green tank top and fluffy pink shorts. As she dressed, she tied back her knotted black hair and tried not to cry.

What did she do? She. . .she didn't. . _Amy_. Her best friend, the resident party animal of her neighborhood. She called, she coaxed Andy out of her house because her parents were away. She got her to the bar across from the Texaco one block over. . .

And the stranger in her bed stood up for her when Amy left with the bartender at closing time.

Andy shook her head. Have sex with a guy because he saved you from two drunk assholes outside a bar? Her virginity was one hell of a thank you. She screwed up, she screwed up so bad and her parents -

Oh shit her parents!

Andy hurried to her bedside, needing the clock that was near the strangers head. 6:15 a.m. Andy sighed and set the clock down, they wouldn't be back until noon. She had plenty of time to try and put this behind her.

Andy finally turned her full attention to this stranger and reached for silk, purple sheets. As she tugged them back, he groaned in his sleep and Andy's heart fluttered but she tried not to chicken out and let him wake up on his own.

Sweet baby Jesus, he was freaking gorgeous.

Full, naturally pouty lips, freckles dancing over the bridge of a perfect nose. His lashes may have been longer than her own and even on his side, that tousled hair needed her to run her fingers through it.

Had she done that last night? Had she kissed those lips? Had she stared into those eyes that were closed at the moment?

Andy shook her head and tugged the blankets down just a little further. She trembled as she pulled her hands back, heart racing as she stretched out her right arm, ready to poke him in the cheek. And his eyes snapped open. Andy squeaked and stumbled back, falling on her bum and making the tender region from belly button to her knees very sore. . .okay, _more_ sore.

The man - and he most definitely was a man from the way her cheeks turned scarlet at the sight of. . .well, _him_ \- looked just as terrified as her. He sat up slowly, her eyes catching the way her bed sheets tumbled and pooled in his lap, and looked around. For the first time ever, Andy was embarrassed of her room. The walls were pink from a faze ten years ago - she was six, dammit - and had various posters of her favorite animes over the surface, a decent sized poster of Daryl Dixon from the Walking Dead rested above her headboard. Everything else was rather frilly because her mom wanted a pure bred girly girl but got the strange mixture known as Andy.

She finally noticed him staring at her.

"Please tell me this is like. . .your kids room or something. Because that sounds better than what I think is going on."

She blinked, lips parting and nostrils flaring. "I - Its my room," she mumbled.

His teeth visibly clenched. "You're not -"

"I'm sixteen," she blurted out, still leaning back on her hands. "I'm so sorry! It wasn -"

Her mouth ran dry as he stood, all of him bared to her eyes and she thought she was gonna faint. Surprise, surprise, Andy had never seen a naked man before. It wasn't as scary as she thought it would be; though, despite the situation, she couldn't help but be curious about that thing there. He didn't look much better, hands shaky on the button of his jeans, eyes swiveling around the room, most likely looking for an escape route.

"Kid," he flinched. "I should be apologizing, not you."

Andy was on the verge of tears, making it to her feet. "My friend Amy left me at Rusty Nail's," she explained. "You. . .you saved me from those two men outside," she shook her head. "I guess I drank more than I thought because that's all I remember."

He swallowed. "Ya know, despite it all that hurts my pride," she blinked slowly and he waved a hand. "I'm still. . .sorry," he placed his hands on his hips. "You won't. . .report me or anything, huh?"

Andy immediately shook her head. "No, no, no. My parents. . .no, they can't know about this. They'd never trust me again."

He nodded. "Well thanks, I guess," he hesitated then held out his hand. "Uh, Dean Winchester."

She looked at his hand before taking it. "Andy. . .just Andy."

"Okay just Andy," she tried to smile but it failed. "Do I need to sneak out the window or. . ."

She shook her head. "No, you can use the door. My parents won't be home until noon," that put such a bad taste in her mouth. "I'll go with you. . .my dog is down there."

Dean nodded once and followed behind Andy, down the stairs to the right of her door. They made another right that opened into the biggest living room Dean had seen. The whole room was done in tans and dark browns, the dark leather sofas surrounding a glass table with empty soda cans and a popcorn bag picked clean. A fat back t.v. was paused on some Japanese crap like from the posters on her walls.

As they neared the front door, Dean finally spotted her dog. He was broad and black, a white stripe down his chest with big brown eyes betraying the teeth exposed in his growl. Andy looked down at the dog and stomped her foot. The dog acted as if he had been struck and ducked his head, padding off into the kitchen.

"Sorry," Andy muttered, opening the front door. "Thor's protective," she looked so awkward standing there.

Dean sighed. "I really am sorry, kid."

She looked up at him and smiled a little. "Don't apologize. Its . . .I guess its okay for the moment. I won't tell if you don't."

He smiled a little as well. "Deal," he stepped out onto the stoop. "Bye kid."

She waved. "Bye. . .Dean."

He bobbed his head once and shrugged down the sidewalk to a positively gorgeous black Impala. Andy poked her head out just a little, making sure windows were shaded and doors were shut in the neighborhood. As his car disappeared, she shut the door and locked it, looking over at Thor, who stared at her as if he knew how she felt.

"What am I gonna do, Thor?"

His tail wagged a little and she sighed. He couldn't help. But a shower could. She'd clean herself, her sheets and then the house. Hopefully her parents wouldn't suspect a thing.

Andy nodded once and jogged upstairs, pulling off her tank top as she passed her bed, but something stopped her. There, tangled in the mess of her sheets they made, was a thin flannel shirt. She tugged it out and stared at it for a long time, finally deciding to stuff it into the bottom of her underwear drawer to forget about it.

For just a moment.

* * *

 _ **So, what'd you guys think? I won't beg for reviews, but please do.A**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please note that this is kind of an AU. It's placed in when Sam tries to kill Crowley. Did he really think it would be that easy? This explores my idea of the events afterwards. Still keeping when *spoilers* Dean attempts to kill Cas. You'll catch up in the chapter...oh wait, next chapter.**_

* * *

"Mom, seriously, I'll be okay with you going to bed early."

Andy chuckled when her mother gave her this hopeless look, draped over the edge of the couch. They had been watched back - to - back slasher fics for the better half of the night and it was nearing midnight, her mother was tired and felt bad for leaving her alone. Not because she thought Andy would do anything unsavory, but because she just felt bad about it. Andy had been trying to convince her for a good half hour to go to bed, she would be fine.

"But sweetie -"

"Ma," Andy chuckled, patting her moms knee as she sat up. "I'll be fine. You go to bed, I'll be in bed after this movie. Half hour. Get some sleep."

Her mother sighed and stood. "Goodnight, sweetie," she leaned in and kissed Andy on the forehead. "I'll wake you up at nine, we're having that birthday party here tomorrow and I need your help decorating."

"I got it, I got it," Andy reclined on the headrest, propping her feet up on the other end. "Get some sleep."

Her mother waved a hand at her, shuffling towards the hallway that led back to her and her husbands room. "Alright, alright."

Andy chuckled and pressed play when she heard her mothers door shut. Blood spattered over the wall of a fictional home and Andy plucked up her Cola can, sipping on it slowly. Everything had settled, finally. She'd usually be locked in her room at night, and that was actually pretty usual; she used to just be listening to music in her room. Since her terrible mistake with the stranger named Dean, she'd been crying and trying to get every bit of him out of her head.

She'd been failing, of course, and she remembers Amy - who she had yet to tell in the three weeks since the incident - telling her how she had gotten attached to the first guy she slept with. He took her virginity, he was special in her mind even if she regretted all of it.

Of course, she didn't really regret it in a weird way, once she began to piece together what she did remember from their night. She had never even touched _herself_ in the ways he did.

Her cheeks were burning already and that weird tightness in her belly was starting again. Andy tried to quash the feeling but that only seemed to make it worse.

"Great," she muttered, cheeks bright red.

She went to hit the power button but froze when Thor lifted his head on the floor beside her. His lips twitched as a growl rumbled in his chest, eyes locked on the door. Andy looked over when she heard something rubbed against the wood. Her heart hummed in her chest as she let the television play and padded over to the door, peeking out the peep hole.

It was shaded in red.

She almost screamed for her parents but she heard the groan and her heart fluttered; she knew who that was. Her fingers fumbled with the lock and she jerked the door open.

She did scream when she saw him.

He was leaning against the door frame, blood coating nearly all of him. His leather jacket was torn on the shoulder of the left sleeve and he had a deep gash over his brow. When he saw her, his dull green eyes seemed to light up and she wanted to smile but there. . .there was so much blood.

"Hey, kid," he mumbled.

He collapsed then, leaving her to catch him. Her legs wobbled under his weight and she really began to panic when she heard the footsteps thundering towards her. Her arms tightened around him, now slick with blood and she could feel it soaking into her tank top. Now that her parents were coming, she didn't want to let him go; her father would have him taken away from her.

" _Andy!,"_ she heard her dad scream behind her.

After a moment, Dean was lifted off of her and laid on the ground. He groaned in his unconciousness, fingers twitching at his side, one hand tightening over his abdomen; the shine of the blood was blocked by her father, who was cradling her face, trying to get her attention.

"Are you okay, baby girl?"

Andy held her arms out in front of her, staring at the blood shining in the dim porch light. She nodded numbly and looked down at Dean as he groaned, rocking his head back and forth.

"Is he gonna be okay," she whispered.

"Whenever the cops get a hold of him," her father snapped his fingers at her mother. "Call 911."

"No," Andy almost screamed. Her father looked at her like she was crazy. "Daddy please, don't call the cops."

Her father furrowed his brow. "And why not," he gestured to the unconscious man on their floor. "There's a strange man covered in blood in my house, I want the cops to take him out."

Andy shook her head. "Please don't, please. I know him."

"Andy," her mother approached her husbands side. "How do you know him?"

Andy blinked a few times. Too fast - it was all happening way too fast. She never wanted them to know about this, she hadn't even wanted to accept that he was real, what they _did_ was real. But here he was, bloody and unconscious in front of her parents. Andy rubbed her forehead and gestured at Dean, her mouth dry as a bone. What could she say? He took my virginity? I betrayed your trust and had sex with a stranger? An older stranger at that?

" _Please_ ," she whispered.

"No," her father spat. "I won't have some stranger in my home - _especially_ when he has blood all over him."

"I'll clean it up," Andy tried.

"You won't _touch_ him. And that's not the point, Andromida," he was fuming.

"Daddy, _please_ ," anything, anything to get him to stay within her reach.

"We don't even know the man," her mother interjected.

"I do," Andy all but cried out. "I slept with him, okay? I - Amy talked me out of the house the night before you guys got back from Daddy's event and I guess I thought my virginity was a pretty big _thank you_ for saving me from some drunk guys outside Rusty Nail's."

It just poured out, she couldn't stop it. Weeks of holding it all in, she never kept secrets from her parents. She never usually _had_ secrets to keep from her parents, Dean was the first and it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, her heart. But her father had murder in his eyes and her mother was shocked.

"What do you _mean_ you slept with him," her father growled. "He's a grown man, Andromida! What were you thinking?!"

"Ralph," her mother hushed him. "It's a little late for scolding. She made her mistake, time to deal with the situation at hand," despite the calm, the shock and sickness on her mothers face was evident.

Her father looked down at her mother and Andy saw him loosen a little, but it was hardly a change. "You're right," his voice was smooth and. . .unsettling. "First things first, we're not calling the cops."

"We're not," Andy and her mother asked in unison.

Her father shook his head and brushed past the both of them. "No, I'm gonna kill him."

"Ralph," her mother groaned and jogged to catch up with her husband.

Andy stood there for a long moment, even after she heard her parents bedroom door shut. She looked down at Dean, watching his chest rise and fall rhythmically before she decided the door needed to be shut, and she doubted her father would be helping her any time soon. So, she hooked her arms under his and used her legs to drag him across the floor and all the way into the house. Her heels slipped once she had stretched her legs out all the way and her heart shuddered when his head ended up close to an area she still did not want touched. She scrambled away from him and shut the door, locking it before she brushed her hair back from her face.

She looked down at Dean, examining the blood shining in the spastic lighting from the television and decided water was in order.

She stepped around him and walked into the kitchen,opening the cabinet under the sink and pulling out a large Tupperware bowl. She filled it in the sink and grabbed two rags from one of the kitchen drawers before carefully toting the full bowl back into the living room. She set it down to Dean's right, Thor lying on his opposite side with his eyes glued to the possible threat. Andy swallowed nervously and wet the first cloth, starting with his face, careful of the open wound on his brow.

She wondered what could have happened, and why - out of all the people in the world - did he come back to her? Not like they knew each other, she just had a name and memories of being tangled in his arms; she wondered how he remembered their shared night.

When the water in the bowl seems as thick as blood, she stands and grabs the bowl. She rinses it out and refills it, cleaning the rag too and bringing it back as she sat beside him, cross legged.

She contemplated removing his jacket, eyes moving over the blood up the sleeves. In the end, she did remove his arms from the sleeves and found a few cuts and scrapes amidst the dust on his skin. She cleaned them gently before she decided she had done all that she could and dried his skin, emptying the bowl and throwing the rags into the laundry room.

When she returned, she plunked down in the same spot and honed in on the handle of a pistol tucked into his jeans. She looked to his face and decided it was safe. After a few tugs and a good wiggle, she managed to free the gun from his pants and weighed it in her hand. The stock was heavy and the clip was missing three bullets; she had grown up mostly with her grandpa and uncle, her grandpa a Vietnam veteran and her uncle a hunter, well, they were both hunters. But that aside, she knew how dangerous this gun was, but she couldn't place the caliber. It was like the bullets were made by hand.

She leaned over Dean and slid the gun under the couch before settling back into place when she heard a bedroom door click shut. Her mother paused at the threshold of the hallway, brow furrowing as she stared at her daughter sitting so comfortably near a stranger.

"I convinced your father to at least hear what the man has to say," her mother approached slowly. "He's not happy, but he knows you have a better head on your shoulders. Though, I gotta say even I am a little frustrated. . .mostly because you lost your virginity to a stranger."

Andy groaned. "Ma!"

Her mother hiked her shoulders up. "What? I'm your mother, its troubling. What if he has some kind of disease?"

"I think I'm okay," Andy mumbled. "I need help getting him on the couch though."

Her mother nodded, knowing as well as Andy that her father wasn't gonna help this man get comfortable. Once they had him settled on the couch, her mother gave her a distressed glance when she sat in the loveseat near his head.

"I don't feel comfortable with him in the house, let alone, _alone_ with you."

Andy sighed. It was late, she was tired. "Mom, I have Thor," the aforementioned dog was sitting at her feet now, eyes locked on Dean. "I'll be fine. I just wanna be awake when he is so he doesn't disappear again."

That earned her another distressing look from her mother but there were no more objections. "Okay, okay," she looked sick to her stomach. "I don't know if your father will get any sleep so if you need him, I'm sure you can just call him."

Andy nodded. "Okay, ma. Goodnight."

Her mother looked back at Dean once last time. "Goodnight. . .

Andy watched her mother disappear then looked down at Dean, her hand reaching up to stroke his hair. He inhaled in his sleep and his head rocked towards her, she removed her hand and scolded herself.

He was a stranger.

But he had come back to her.

A girl he didn't know, an underage girl he had sex with. Did he even know how bad he screwed her up?

She still had no clue.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't know, I may just update this story whenever I feel like it, at least for a little while. It's still in debate. And I apologize for the short length, things pick up after the next chapter, I'm just trying to establish some things.**_

* * *

When he wakes up, everything fucking _hurts_.

He can almost feel every little nick and scrape, each pin point of the nerves affected by the recent scuffle. But he isn't as _sticky_ as before, which brings about some curiosity.

He blinks a little and finds a slowly rotating fan above his head. With a little effort, he looks to the left, watching the TV play on mute some colorful cartoon. There's no light outside so Dean figures its the ass crack of dawn.

He cocks his elbows in an effort to sit up and an unsettling growl comes from his left. When he looks, where a clear view of the tv once was, he is now face to face with a very disturbed pittbull. He has his teeth bared and Dean doesn't understand why, he was just sitting up.

"Easy boy," he mutters, slowly sitting up.

The dogs large eyes follow him, teeth covered now as he stares in curiosity at Dean, like he's just realizing who he is. Had they met? Right, right, the kid. It was her dog.

Ah fuck, the kid.

Dean finally notices her, curled up on a love seat pretty damn close. He watches her twitch in her sleep and that pang of guilt hits him in the chest, like it had every now and again over the past three weeks. He still couldn't believe what happened, that he had. . . _deflowered_ some underage girl. He doesn't really remember why he had let her bring him home, but he does remember kicking the drunk ass of two guys ready to force on her what she gave him willingly.

Everything.

He jumped back into reality when she hiccuped in her sleep and the dog looked at her, as if she had given a command. When he realized she was still asleep, he returned his attention to Dean, who wanted the attention to go the fuck away.

"I'm not gonna do anything," he muttered.

The dog just stared at him, and Dean grew angry at a fucking dog; he was getting angry at everything lately. Dean grumbled and leaned over to Andy, the dog watching his deliberately slow movements with those watchful eyes.

"Hey kid," he clasped her knee and nudged her a little. " _Kid_ ," he urged.

As her head bobbed, she seemed to come to. He almost chuckled when she jolted and snorted, scaring herself, but he bit his tongue and offered her a small smile. She blinked slowly and when she realized it was him staring at her, her face shot open in a beaming smile and she leapt forward to embrace him. He sat there for a moment, reasonably stunned, before he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

He shouldn't even let her touch him, shouldn't be tightening his arms like that, but she's the first solid, familiar thing he's touched in days.

"You weren't coming back," she pulled away, cheeks flushed and an embarrassed smile on her face. "I told myself. . .you weren't coming back."

"I wouldn't have it I didn't need to," he murmured, leaning back into the couch while she perched on the edge of her seat. "Ya know, I couldn't forget ya kid."

He could tell, even in the dim lighting of the tv that her cheeks went from rosey to crimson. She was just a kid, but he thought of her first when he had no other option. He couldn't drag her into this, he just couldn't, but he drove here anyway and he was surprised he even made it. She must be somethin' special to that damaged mind of his. Not like she was the best fuck he had ever had, she didn't know what to do and she was a little sloppy. But she was a quick learner. . .son of a bitch. . .

"You were a virgin," his eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "A complete. . ." He'd known she hadn't had experience, but he figured she'd at least fooled around somewhere.

Well, he supposed his own experience was a poor comparison.

Her smiled dropped and she nodded. "Yeah," she swallowed and shook her head. "But that doesn't _matter_."

He sat up. "Well, I have to disagree."

Andy shook her head. "No, no I need you to explain why you're here because my dad is ready to kill you."

He groaned. "So I gotta deal with that?"

"No," Andy said firmly. "This is just between you and me, for the moment. You're lucky they trust me enough still to even be talking to you."

His face softened. "Sorry, kid."

"Enough _apologizing_ ," she griped. "Dean. . .you came here covered in _blood_ ," she waved her hands around him. "Ya gotta tell me what happened and why you came to _me_."

He watched her for a moment, watched the way her brow twitched and her lips trembled. She wasn't stupid, she could handle what he had to say. . .he supposed. Not like he could just up and disappear with this one. He slept with her and disappeared already, he couldn't come in here bloody and broken and disappear just as easily. He probably led something right to her and he couldn't find it in him to fucking _leave_. Dean sighed and leaned forward onto his knees, hands clasped and elbows digging into his thighs.

"Would you believe me if I said the King of Hell was after me?"

She blanked, her eyes blinking turtle slow. "What?"

"King of Hell," he repeated. "There is such a thing and he is very much pissed off at me because of some stupid shit my brother tried to pull and. . ." Dean shook his head. "I'm not gonna sugarcoat it, I may have led something here."

Was she gonna pass out? Sure as hell looked like it. He could almost see those wheels trying desperately to turn, to comprehend. Her throat worked back and forth, trying to swallow a lump, and his mind flickered between reality and times in the dark.

"King of Hell," she repeated. "Why. . .what happened, Dean?"

Dean shook his head. "See this thing," he stretched out his arm and Andy's blood chilled on instinct. How hadn't she noticed that before, that mark on his arm? She had never seen anything like it before. "It's called the Mark of Cain," her eyes flickered to his.

"What. . .what is it?"

He shrugged and covered the mark, Andy relaxed then and he noticed. "I don't. . .I don't understand it fully myself, I just know it makes my life Hell," for some reason, he chuckled. "I can't control myself sometimes and it says eventually. . .I'll kill my brother. I can't do that."

"But where do I fit into this?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. . its been a crazy few weeks. Took me days to get here," he hesitantly looked over at her, seeing childish curiosity in all of her; he was a dirty rotten man. "I don't know why, I guess the mark...it gives my body self preservation. I guess it figured this was the safest place to hide me."

She snorted then and cocked her head; Dean watched in mild amusement as her dog copied the action. "Here," he looked over at her. "Here is safest - Dean, my dad is sitting in his room with a gun ready to shoot you. Not exactly safe. And why here anyway? I only know your _name_."

"That's kinda the point," he grumbled. "No one - and I mean _no one_ \- knows about you. An unassuming home in an unassuming town."

Her lips trembled. "And you thought to bring danger into my families life? Thought that was a good idea, really?"

"It was this damn mark," he was trying to stifle his voice but he had just had his ass handed to him. He knew she was having a hard time comprehending this but he wasn't doing so hot either. "Look, I know its hard and I know its crazy, but two days is all I'm asking."

"That's not up to me," she whispered. "Why don't you just leave now? You're awake and. . .sorta clean."

"I don't want to die, Andy."

Her heart leapt into her throat and Andy stared at Dean with a creased brow. Too fast, it was all. . .too fast. But she didn't want him to go, and yet she did. She needed time.

"I'll have to talk to my parents," she shook her head. "But they're not gonna be happy."

Dean sighed and looked to the window, seeing light peeking through the blinds. "Yeah, I figured."

Andy hesitated, twisting her fingers together in her lap. "I'm happy you came back," she admitted and he looked up from beneath his brow. "I thought I was insane. . .and then you show up - scared the living crap out of me, though."

"If I could have cleans myself up, I would have," he gave her a bit of a smirk, stiffening when he felt a warm wetness on his hand. "Easy there buddy," Dean retracted his hand.

"He's just curious," Andy grabbed ahold of the dogs collar and she nudged him to the side. "Go on, now, don't need your help."

The dog bowed its head a little, like she had scolded him, and then he shuffled to the side of her chair. Dean chuckled and the dogs ears perked up after it had spread out on the floor; he caught Andy staring at him and she looked away quickly, a blush seeping out into her cheeks.

 _Well. . .fuck._


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm working on making these chapters longer but this is kind of still a filler, we start getting into the action towards the end of the next chapter and the one after that.**_

 _ **Please ignore spelling mistakes and I would like to give a special thanks to those that have reviewed:** Ariah23; LaughingLadyBug; Savily; RebornRose1992 & RememberEmber ( **Guest** ) **.**_

 _ **And I thank you all for the fav and follows. It's 3:00 a.m. Where I am and this will be the last post so late (well, late for some of you). Hope you enjoy this, again, its a filler.**_

She doesn't remember falling asleep, but she must have because where Dean once sat, now stands her alarm clock on the edge of her nightstand.

Andy blinks once, twice and then sits up. Her head is muddled and she aches, probably from falling asleep in that damn love seat. She smacked her lips a few times and pushed the blanket back from her legs, tugging her shorts down as she padded to her bedroom door. When she opened the door, she heard the tv playing the morning news and observed the radar as she passed; Dean wasn't on the couch.

She rounded the railing and skipped, humming some random tune as she tried _not_ to pee before she reached to the bathroom.

Of course, when she opened the bathroom door, she forgot all about having to pee.

Steam flowed over her face, her stunned face with a dry mouth. Dean looked over at her, left hand holding the towel up on his hips. Her eyes danced over his chest and his arms and when she found his face, he was plainly smiling, like he hasn't caught her oggling him.

"Hey kid," he chuckled. "Sorry, your mom said I could shower."

She licked her lips and shook her head a little. "You...you have a lot of scars," they were mostly on his back and arms but he did have a few dotting the left side of his rib cage. "Wait - you talked to my mom?"

He nodded and moved around his jeans on the bathroom counter; they weren't the same jeans from last night. "She's nice...your dad is a hard ass."

"Dean," she hissed. "He could hear you!"

He chuckled and looked down at her. "No, he's picking up kids for some party today."

Oh crap, the party.

"I gotta help decorate," she bounced a little. "And I gotta pee!"

He chuckled again. "One moment please."

She nodded and took a step back, picking at her nails while she waited for him to get dressed. She didn't want to deal with this party today, even though she had been looking forward to it for awhile. But now that Dean was back, she really wanted to talk to him, what he would do now and all that. Still, it could be the end of the world and her mother wouldn't let her off the hook; she wondered what her punishment for having sex would be.

She jumped when the door opened again and she slipped against Deans side, shutting the door abruptly; she heard him chuckle when the door bumped against his back.

She did her business and hurried out of the bathroom, sliding on the kitchen floor when she saw her mother pouring Dean a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," he bobbed his head once.

Her mother smiled nervously, it turning genuine when she saw Andy standing in the doorway. "Hello, sweetheart," she cleared her throat and slid the coffee pit back onto its stand, brushing the hair back from her chin. "Are you hungry?"

Andy floundered for a moment.

"Uh...no, no I'm not hungry," Dean peered over at her, nursing the cup of coffee. "When is the party?"

Her mother shrugged and took a sip from her own cup of coffee. "Well, your father is picking up the kids and we still need to decorate and everything. Hour at the most, really."

Andy nodded slowly, now looking at Dean. What was she gonna do with him? He seemed to be wondering the same thing but in a much more relaxed way, still invested in that coffee. He noticed her staring and looked at her curiously, which finally drew her mothers attention to the problem at hand.

"Will you...," she cleared her throat. "Will you be joining us?"

It took him a moment to turn his head. "Ah, I don't think that'd be a good idea. I have a few things to do around town anyway," like what?

Her mother nodded. "Will you be coming back?"

Andy's pulse quickened and something told her Dean knew because he looked directly at her when he spoke. "I _will_ come back."

Andy nodded jerkily, rubbing her throat. "I'll go change and...be back to help decorate."

Her mother smiled, it seemed more comfortable but still cautious. "Okay sweetheart, I'll be in the backyard."

Andy nodded yet again, looked at Dean oddly, and shuffled out of the room. She tried to get dressed as fast as possible, in jeans and a colorful shirt, but while she was tugging on her jeans, she fell. She grumbled into the carpet and stumbled to her feet, buttoning the jeans and grabbing her shirt. She stood in front of her dresser, brushing her hair out in the mirror and braiding it over her right shoulder.

"Everything will be okay," she assured her reflection. "It will."

She, however, jumped whenever she heard a knock at the door. She held her shirt over her chest and opened the door, seeing Dean standing there; his eyes lingered with a smirk on where she was holding the shirt.

"Uh, hi," she cleared her throat. "What'd you need?"

"Whenever I get back, think we can talk in private," he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She hesitated then nodded, cocking her head. "Yeah, sure. If you get back while the parties still on, it'll be easier."

He nodded. "I'll try. Gimme three hours."

She smiles a little. "I'll be waiting for you."

And he smiled, making her smile widen and he noticed because when he turned away, she saw him smirk. She actually rolled her eyes and shut the door, tugging on her shirt before she found her sneakers under the bed. Being alone with Dean would most likely prove to be a bad idea, but obviously he had some things he wanted only _her_ to know. Maybe it was to say goodbye?

Her hopes were getting twisted.

* * *

Andy felt normal for the first time in weeks.

Chasing after a few familiar kids and dunking a few in the pool, she was happy her mother had talked her into jumping in with the kids. Ages ranged from seven to ten but Andy loved to play just as much as them. So its splashing and giggling and singing - which Andy hates, but the kids demand it and all the adults seem to have disappeared. Her cousin is there and is attached to her at the hip, which is not surprising but irritating nonetheless. Still, she smiles and keeps playing, soon out of breath with a slight sun burn across her chest and cheeks, left shoulder. It's fun, despite a few fights on the slide and having to work gum outta someone's hair.

Once the party begins to die down and parents are scooping up their children, Amy decides to arrive. Amy is pretty, Andy supposed, in an uncongenial way; _exotic_ would best describe her. She had her fathers height and her mothers eyes leaving her 6'1" with the most striking emerald eyes Andy had ever seen; they almost glowed. Hair in layers and dyed purple, she was the black sheep of her family and more loved than any of them, which gave her a bit of a complex.

Still, she and Andy had been friends since grade school so Andy had learned to ignore her rambunctious friend.

"What a _day_ ," Any sighs dramatically and plunks down in the deck chair beside Andy; she begins to massage oil into her skin, to soak up the sun. "You wanted believe how many assholes tried to grab my ass today."

Andy peeked through her lids, having been enjoying the warmth of the sun. "You're a waitress, Amy, I think that happens."

"Well not like today," Amy paused, taking off her wide framed glasses to look at Andy critically. "You haven't talked to me in days. What's up with that?"

Andy tried to shrug it off, nerves jumpy now that she had her mind on Dean again. "Just...been busy," not a complete lie. "I never saw an effort on my phone, so I could say the same to you."

Amy hesitated, caught between a rock and a hard place. "Okay, so neither one of us have been Chatty Kathy's, but you usually text me at least. Something happen?"

Andy pursed her lips, closing her eyes again. "Well, I gotta say I'm a little irked at you leaving me at Rusty Nail's."

"Oh crap," Amy hissed through her teeth. "I am _soooo_ sorry!"

Andy gave her a gentle smile but still didn't open her eyes. "It's okay, Amy, really. I understand."

"Nothing happened right? You got home safe, right?"

Now, wasn't that the question of the century. _Did_ she really get home safe? _Did_ something happen? Dean was proof but could she consider her and Dean hooking up good or bad? Safe? She hadn't considered if she was possibly pregnant or not, but something in her gut said _I doubt it_. And speaking of him, when would he be back? Would he be back? How would her dad react? With all these questions keeping her lips shut and her conscious occupied, she didn't notice him approaching until he spoke.

"Ladies."

Her eyes snapped open and she whipped her head to the right, seeing Amy with a coy smile on her lips and Dean walking up the steps to the deck ringing the pool.

"Well, hello there," Amy cooed, raising a hand to him. "My name is Amy."

Dean paused and shook her hand, but he didn't linger. "Think Andy's told me about you," he looked to aforementioned teenager, brow furrowed. "Is this a bad time?"

Andy shrugged, feeling something festering inside of her chest when she watched Amy blatantly flaunt her exposed chest in that itty bitty bikini; Andy was in a floral print one piece.

"Never a bad time," Amy cooed. "Never gave me your damn, sugar."

"Dean Winchester," he looked pointedly at Andy. "I guess I'll wait for your friend to leave. I need to so speak to you alone."

Andy nodded and he smiled a little. Andy watched him walk off around the side of the house before realizing Amy was staring at her with a tad bit of jealousy making her flush.

"And just who was that?"

"He told you his name," Andy settled back into her chair.

Amy gave her a look that said 'stop bull shitting me' and turned to her all the way. "Andy..."

Andy sighed and looked her head towards Amy, who was all serious and also begging for a juicy spill. Should she tell her everything? Obviously not about the King of Hell being after Dean - which Andy didn't really believe either, but something said _truth_ \- but how she almost got raped? That she lost her virginity? And it was all Amy's fault?

She could never, ever, keep anything from Amy.

"When you left that night at the bar...two men were harassing me and Dean saved me."

She grinned. "One hell of a savior."

Andy quirked her lips in the corner. "Yeah well, I...I ended up in bed with him."

Amy's face drew a look of disbelief and quiet fury, her throat working on the lump in her throat. She straightened her back a little and licked her lips.

"You _slept_ with him," Andy nodded. " _You_? Andy the Prude?"

Andy crinkled her nose. " _Prude_? I'm a prude because I know how to keep my legs closed?"

Amy deflated. "I'm not _that_ big of a slut? At least I sleep with guys I date and don't just take any swinging dick that comes my way."

Andy waved a hand. "Look, I just...I'm sorry, okay?"

"Still a prude," Amy huffed, flipping her hair back over her shoulder. "But I still can't believe you got a hold of somethin' like _that_. He's gorgeous. But why is he still here? How old is he anyway?"

Andy shrugged. "I think he's leaving today and that's what he wants to talk about," _I hope not._ "And I don't know how old he is...but I know its too old to have slept with me. My dad wants to kill him."

"Whose dad wouldn't," Amy stretched her legs out, flat belly straining over her hips bones; Andy rubbed a hand over her small layer of baby fat self consciously. "You used a condom right?"

Andy looked down. "I don't really know. I guess you talked me into more drinks than I thought and I didn't remember squat until a couple days later. I didn't ask him either. Didn't find a wrapper. It's a been a concerned of mine."

Amy wiggled around for a moment, hands fumbling for her bag she had sat beneath her chair. "I don't think you're pregnant," she fished out her phone.

"You don't think so," Andy chuckled a little. "That doesn't comfort me...like, at all."

Amy made a stupid face and set her phone back into her bag, getting comfortable on the chair again. "Well, if you wanna go run off and talk to him, that's cool. I'll be here until eight then Jeremy is coming to get me."

Andy chuckled and pushed herself up to her feet. "I'll be back," she mumbled and took to the steps.

She followed the path Dean had taken, around the West side of the house, under the shade azalea bushes taller than the fence they were pressed against; the tops of the bushes bowed and brushes against the siding of the house, making a dark tunnel with beams of light to highlight the pale white petals that were shaken loose.

Dean was leaning against the house, hanging up a shiny new phone. He smiled as she approached, pain and guilt hitting him again when he watched her stare at him with those big eyes in a bathing suit that made her seem more like a child.

"Have fun," he questioned.

She nodded. "You wanted to talk to me?"

He sighed and pushed off the side of house. "Your dad is gonna hate me."

She chuckled. "You mean more?"

He chuckled then. "Yeah, _more_ ," his face grew serious again. "I need one more night and I hate that but...can you talk to them? I can't go to a hotel and I can't just leave or I'll be found."

Andy bit her lip slowly, adding more and more pressure until a jolt of pain brought her back. "You have to tell me everything," he looked up from under his brow. "And I mean... _everything."_

He stared at her for a long time, his lips quirking in a rhythm, from the right corner of his mouth to the left and back again. She crossed her arms over her chest and felt a little self conscious, with the way his eyes picked over her, bouncing around as though he were trying to pick her apart. He eventually sighed and nodded, smiling warmly.

"Promis


	5. Chapter 5

_**So excited for this chapter, the beginning of the action. Hope you all enjoy and please review!**_

* * *

He watched her from a corner of the living room, well out of her fathers way. Andy and her friend Amy were at the door, saying goodbye to one another while some guy at the door looked stoned out of his mind; Dean pouted and leaned back in the dining chair he was provided, listening faintly to Andy's mother and father talking in the kitchen.

"Bye," Andy spoke in that soft, timid voice of hers, hands clasped in front of her.

Amy smiled and pulled her best friend into a tight hug, peeking at Dean from behind her curtain of hair. He wasn't even paying attention to them, not until they parted, then his eyes were on Andy and that was something she wasn't used to.

"Well, look," Amy ran a hand through her hair, taking a step back. "I'll call you in the morning okay?"

Andy smiled and nodded, hand on the door frame. "Gotcha," she grasped the door handle.

Amy smiled and then waved at Dean. "Bye bye!"

He waved a little then he was back to staring at Andy, expectantly. Amy's eyes flickered between the two, imagining some kind of Fifty Shades stuff going on but Andy wasn't like that, she blushed at the mention of kissing.

"Bye," Andy chimed in.

Amy nodded once and took a hold of her boyfriends hand, dragging him along towards his car. She stumbled a little when she saw the Impala and quickly looked back at Andy, who actually _winked_ before shutting the door; she locked it, glancing back at Dean who had yet to take his eyes off of her.

"Can I help you?" Andy asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at Dean.

He chuckled, strumming his fingers on the arm rest of his chair for a moment. "Yeah, hide me from your Dad. I'm fairly certain that he wants to kill me."

She rolled her eyes. "I bet you get that reaction a lot. Must be something about your personality." She grinned at him.

"Hey, now...c'mon." Dean joked.

He motioned for her to join him as he headed outside. It was too awkward in the house. Way too awkward. It was almost as if...no; he hesitated behind Andy as they slipped out onto the back porch. They knew, that's what it was. Dean grumbled, shutting the screen door shut behind them, watching Andy rake her hair back into a ponytail.

"It's hot out here," Andy complained, the air had gone humid. "Why did we have to come outside?"

He jerked his chin towards the deck. "Come sit, we need to talk."

Her stomach dropped and she lowered her hands, nodding as she moved to sit beside him on the long chair; it rocked under their joined weight and Andy sighed, looking up at the failing light. There was only silence now that everyone was gone, only the subtle splash of water from the pool and the faint noise of her parents laughing.

"I wouldn't have come back if I didn't need to," he started. "I swear. I've already caused you enough trouble."

Andy shook her head and looked down at her fingers. "It wasn't just your fault, I participated," she sighed and ran a hand over her hair. "Just...tell me why you went our today. You promised."

Dean cleared his throat, balancing his elbows on his knees. "The whole reason I was here those weeks ago, I was looking for my brother. He...he tried to kill the King of Hell - his name is Crowley - and everything pointed to him and another friend of mine being sealed here."

He explained about what happened when he ran off again, the lie he told that stung. Had to pick up his brother, it wasn't _really_ a lie but Crowley didn't have Sam with him like he said over the phone. He was sealed in this unassuming town and Dean almost gave his life for that information. If Sam would have just _not_ listened to Rowena, things would have went a lot smoother.

Maybe.

Andy nodded slowly, her brain trying desperately to keep up. "And...why is this Crowley guy after you again?"

"My brother was promised that if he killed Crowley, the mark would be removed," he bit his tongue from mentioning Rowena, wherever she may be. He rolled up his sleeve and the mark pulsed for a moment. "Wherever Sam is, he knows where this book is that can get rid of the mark, I'm just guilty by default."

Andy nodded in understanding, watching him roll his sleeve down. It sounded a lot like her and Amy, Dean being the trouble this time. He ran a hand down the side of his neck, looking awkward and uncomfortable. Andy smiled a little, a bleeding heart, and she reached out for his hand; when her small fingers wrapped in his large hand, he looked as though he had been burned.

"Well, if your brother is _anything_ like I know you really are," he tensed when she rubbed a minute circle on the back if his hand. "Then he'll be just fine. You'll find him," _and I'll lose you again._

He hesitated, staring at her hand which was making an innocent gesture; like a slap on the shoulder or a smile. But his mind turned it into something else entirely, judging by the look on her face she was just being sweet.

 _Dammit._

Dean gently pulled his hand away from hers and she seemed a little taken aback but shrugged it off in a snap, trying to pour all of her attention into him.

"Sam...well, he doesn't exactly make the best decisions," Dean rubbed his face. "Even if he thinks they're the best, he's usually wrong."

Andy nodded. "That sounds exactly like Amy." She mused and shook her head. Her phone rang, startling them both. "Speaking of..." Andy groaned. "What?"

Dean grinned, earning a scolding look from Andy.

"He...he left me." Amy sniffed.

"Who? Joe?" Andy asked, giving Dean a concerned glance. "Where are you?"

Amy out a sniffle. "At the bar. Rusty Nail's."

Why did everything keep going back to _that_ bar?

Andy grit her teeth for a moment. "Ten minutes," Andy shook her head. "Can't go ten minutes without something happening."

Amy sniffed again. "It's not my fault," she whined; there was annoying music pounding behind her and Andy grew worried.

"That doesn't sound like the music normally played there," it was usually something like Johnny Cash or Conway Twitty, Amy's preference. "What's going on," even through the phone, the music was intoxicatingly annoying.

Amy paused. "The people here are acting weird, playing this crappy music and stuff..." She paused again. "I don't know. Some kind of party I think." Amy said softly. "Can you just hurry."

Andy grit her teeth. "Fine." With that she hung up. "Can you drive me to Rusty Nail's?"

He gave her a sympathetic look, that must be how Sam always looked when he had to drag him out of bars. "Sure," he unconsciously wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulders. "No problem." He grinned at her after a small pause. "I'll even let you ride up front."

Andy smiled a little and then hurriedly pushed his arm off of her when they entered the house. "Pants," she told him. "Gotta get pants."

His eyes flickered down to the one piece she was still wearing and chuckled, waving an arm to to stairs. "Yeah, I'll be in the car."

She nodded gratefully and hurried upstairs, grabbing a pair of cotton capris and her sneakers, carrying them downstairs; she'd change in the car.

"And where do you think you're going," Andy groaned at the foot of the stairs, looking back at her father. "Amy already went home didn't she? We were about to have supper."

"Deans taking me to pick up Amy, Joe ditched her at Rusty Nail's," she explained, seeing a quiet fury well behind his eyes.

"You are not going anywhere with him, Andromida," she flinched. "You're lucky I haven't called the cops yet. I thought he left."

 _You can't handle the truth!_ chanted in the back of her head, remembrance from an old movie her uncle made her watch.

"He spent today looking for his brother," she pleaded. "I don't care whose driving me - I'm going to get Amy. And do you really wanna take the wheel? They keyed your car last time," her father glared at her. "Besides," she started. "He hasn't done anything wrong."

Her mother turned around then eyes a little softer than her father's. She always was nicer. "Go get Amy." She said. "And invite the adventurous young man for dinner."

Andy gave her mother a small, thankful, smile then looked apologetically at her father before bounding out of the house. The Impala rumbled outside, Metallica playing on low volume through the speakers. She slid into the passengers seat, watching Dean back away from the house as she arched to get her capris on.

"Thank you, by the way," she muttered, lacing her sneakers. "Oh and my mom wanted to invite you for dinner."

"No problem and I'm not eating in the same room as your dad."

Andy chuckled nervously, looking out the windshield with parted lips. "It's okay, mom will be there. He growls she'll bop him on the nose with newspaper."

"You make him sound like a cat." Dean said, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"He is." Andy insisted. "Always hissing and yowling about one thing or another." She jerked her capris the rest of the way up.

They lapsed into relative silence for a moment, Dean humming along to the song playing and Andy watching him from the corner of her eye with a look she knew she shouldn't give him. She tried to refocus and that sent her into an instantly sour mood.

"Sometimes I wonder if Amy was the best choice of friend." She grumbled, voice slightly muffled through her hair. "She's always getting in with some loser who inevitably dumps her." She sighed. "I just don't get it."

"Daddy issues," Dean says plainly, coming to a stop at an intersection; there was a cop parked beneath an oak tree in the median.

Andy sat up straight. "Huh," daddy issues?

Dean chuckled and eased his foot down, getting the Impala to roll again; slow, until the cop was out of sight. "Trust me kid, I've been with enough girls to know that trick. She has daddy issues, classic."

Andy deflated; _I've been with enough girls_. "Right, right," she mumbled.

Dean glanced at her, sensing the mood shift. "Okay, that came out wrong." He stated. "I didn't mean it like that."

Andy sighed, crossing her arms over her chest; he wasn't hers, so why was she so jealous?

"Didn't you," she grumbled.

He sighed. "Kid," she hated that word, she wasn't a kid. But she supposed, in his eyes, she was. "I'm sorry, I know its gotta sting a little but -"

"I get it, okay," she grumbled, looking down. "I just...its gonna take some time getting used to this, okay? I mean, you're the first guy I slept with and you're saying a demon is after you."

"It's a little much, huh," he gave her a sympathetic side glance.

"No shit." Andy mumbled, sitting up straighter as they approached the bar; thumping bass could be heard coming from the open door. "They don't usually play this kind of music." She stated and opened the door. "This is weird. And I don't see Amy."

Amy had Andy and her parents pick her up regularly, never this late, but close, and every time she would wait outside. There was no Amy waiting outside this time. Andy kept close to Deans side as they approached the bar door, him letting her lead for the moment.

The bar was a haphazard pub, looking like a run down version of the bar from _Cheers_. There were four men at the bar and two playing pool, one woman was tuning the jukebox with that terrible fucking music. Andy looked back and Dean and saw him already on edge, which made her gravitate closer to him.

"Whatcha think," she mumbled and the bartender turned his eyes towards her; she could have sworn they were black.

"Feels familiar," he mumbled, eyes scanning hunched backs and baseball caps.

Andy opened her mouth to speak, anxiety growing in her gut before she heard a loud thump. She wheeled around, seeing the small, glass window on the door to the freezer filled with Amy's crying face. A big hand gripped her hair and jerked her back and anger flared in Andy's belly. She went to charge forward but the room stilled and Dean caught her, pulling her back to him.

"Dammit," Dean shook his head. "Should have listened to my gut."

Andy's eyes widened when he pulled out a pistol, but not the one - his gun was still under the couch, damn. "What do you mean," she questioned, watching patrons rise from their seats.

The woman at the jukebox approached with purpose, not like a zombie as the others acted; Amy was screaming in the back. The woman stopped a few feet from them, cocking a hip and Andy was sure those eyes were black.

"Crowley sent you, huh," Dean barked.

She smirked and flipped back ivory locks of hair. "Oh yes, he knew you were snooping around here."

Andy gulped and moved further behind Dean. Amy screamed from behind the freezer door as the man dragged her out. Amy stumbled with the mans mechanical grip in her hair, her knees bruised and scrapes, right eye swollen and something suspiciously white drying in the right corner of her mouth.

"You're little friend here is a nuisance," the woman mused. "Kill her."

The man sliced his blade across Amy's throat and Andy let out a bone chilling scream, her fingers tightening around Dean's arm as she wailed. Dean watched as Amy's body slumped to the floor, twitching in the fingertips.

"She wasn't part of this. She was innocent!" He shouted.

The woman and the others grinned, crowding behind her in a circle. "No one is truly innocent Dean Winchester." She said, twirling a strand of her hair. "No even your little friend here," Dean tensed. "You should hear some of the _delicious_ things she imagines you doing to her," she grinned maliciously at Andy.

The teen took a step forward, fear making her limbs shaky but anger overpower common sense. "She was my friend." Andy said, voice surprisingly strong. "Why did you...she hadn't done anything."

"That's the point," the demoness bit out, looking at Dean. "Seriously, where do you find these girls," she grinned. "Oh wait, you're the little girl! Sixteen, right? Dean, you naughty, naughty boy."

Dean grit his teeth and pulled Andy back, who looked appalled and also full of sorrow; Amy's blood ebbed over the floor.

"Here's the thing, she bitch," he growled. "Tell Crowley he can kiss my ass. Where the hell is my brother?"

"Funny that you mention hell," she tapped her chin. "What about your angel, Winchester? Hmm? Don't care about him anymore?"

"What have you done to Cas!?" Dean shouted, leveling the pistol at her head. " _Tell me_."

Andy shivered at his tone and flinched as some of Amy's blood stained her sneaker.

"Oh, we haven't done anything to him...yet." The demoness was grinning. "Who do you want to save more, Winchester? Her," she pointed to Andy. "Or your angel?"

Andy didn't miss the way his hold faltered. His lips parted with gentle panting and she watched his jaw tremble. When he looked down at her, she saw decisions being made without her knowledge.

Dean tensed as his right arm seemed to catch fire. Looking down at it, he could see the Mark lit like the Fourth of July and he fired without a second thought.

The demoness flew back with surprising force while the others sprung into action. Andy looked on in terror as Dean tried to fight them off on his own, she felt useless. He kicked one square in the chest and managed to knock him back into the others, giving him a moment to toss Andy the Impala keys.

She fumbled but caught them, looking confused. "Get to the trunk of the car, kid," he managed before being tackled by one of the heavier set demons.

Andy nodded and turned on her heel, slamming open the bar door and sprinting towards the Impala; she slipped halfway to the car, scraping her knees pretty badly on the gravel, but she jumped back to her feet. She fumbled to find the right key, almost crying out in joy when the trunk popped open.

"Holy mother of God," she whispered, eyes running over the arsenal of weapons, the bible and other assorted treats organized in the back of this car.

She jumped when she heard glass break and saw a splintered chair falling out of one of the windows. The wall lit with gunfire and Andy remembered why she was there. She grabbed a modified 9mm with an ivory carving of Mother Mary, her throat tight when she looked at it for some reason. She grabbed extra ammo, shoved the two clips into the top of her swimsuit, and slammed the trunk closed.

Dean ducked as another chair was thrown his way. He really hated demons, especially girl demons; they always had such attitude problems.

He fired again, or attempted to, but the pistol clicked empty.

"Shit!" He cursed and ducked behind the bar.

It would have been comical, the look on Andy's face, when she kicked open the door, but this was a serious situation. She seemed a little hesitant but she knew how to handle the gun, though she did stumble with the kickback. He recognized the gun and understood, even such a small caliber was a pain in the ass from a gun that had been blessed.

A bullet struck her in the right shoulder and Dean saw one of the demons had a gun; the one that slit Amy's throat. Andy _snarled_ and took aim, firing three times before she hit him in the forehead. She spit in his general direction and looked for Dean, firing sporadically at the remaining demons. They remained writhing on the ground when she reached Dean, slowly burning from the inside out; he didn't see the demoness.

"Where the hell did you learn to shoot," he questioned, leaning over her a little.

She stared at him innocently, passing him an ammo clip he was grateful for. "My grandfather was a soldier, my uncle hunts," she shrugged. "Runs in the blood."

Sounded familiar.

Dean opened his mouth to speak but they both flinched when they heard a rumbling. It was the demoness, she was crouched down, staring at the bodies of her fallen men with a gaping wound exposing the shredded muscle in the entire right half of her jaw. Her head snapped up to Dean and Andy, a snarl starting in the back of her throat.

"Uh, that's not good," Dean mumbled as she began to stand, the ground trembling beneath their feet. "She's not an ordinary demon."

"There's more than one type," Andy gaped as the woman's skin began to glow, translucent blue, an aura forming around her. "What the hell is happening?"

"That is a good question." Dean said and fired, the bullet tearing through the demons left shoulder.

Muscle and bone were exposed, but the demoness continued on. "My men." She growled as black blood dripped onto the floor. "You will pay for this. Both of you!"

Andy fired at her, hitting her in the gut. "Or you could shut up and go strait to hell." She suggested, firing again, her legs feeling like jelly.

The demoness snarled and Andy covered her ears, Dean only seeming to grow angrier. The Mark was burning, itching, begging, but he couldn't give in. He didn't know what he'd do were Andy to get in his way.

"You little bitch," the demoness' voice was warped and deep, sounding like a child's wail at the end. "I will fucking eat your soul!"

Dean snatched up Andy and she watched the demon clap her hands together. In a blinding flash of light, Andy felt a tingling heat wash over them, sending them both to the floor. Andy screamed into Dean's chest as bits and pieces of something fell down on them; parts of the bar maybe? There was this odd snarling deep in the ringing around them, but Dean could only focus on one thing and that was Andy.

They looked up when it finally stopped raining debris. The demoness was was gone and the bar was all but destroyed. Amy's prone form lay slumped on the ground, debris lying across her back, a gaping slash across her neck.

"Oh my God." Andy breathed and leaned against Dean.

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

"Don't be sorry," she whispered, trying to catch her breath. "Don't be, please."

He pulled back and opened his mouth to speak but there was a new noise. It was a groaning, like distressed wood. Dean and Andy looked up, through the faint cloud of dust, seeing something lingering in the haze. Andy narrowed her eyes, seeing a large, curved figure and...was that a tail?

Dean grabbed the back of Andy's head and made her duck as a large, thick, blue tail swept overhead. Andy trembled with a small scream as Dean pulled her to her feet, seeing the large thing lingering over them, its jaws parted with a cold mist coming from its teeth.

It was shaped like a tadpole, its head large but resembling that of a human skull but with elongated, sharp teeth. It roared at them and Andy trembled.

"Is that what all demons look like," Andy whispered, watching the engorged monster slowly shrink, but not by much.

Dean shook his head. "That's not a demon," he mumbled. "It's an entity...she was a demon but she made some bad fucking deals."

Andy trembled again. "That's just great."

The entity roared again and struck forward, it its tail trailing behind it like a flag in the wind. Dean pushed Andy out of the way, and she gaped at him with a mix of emotions; did he expect to take on that thing by himself? The longer Andy watched, the quicker she realized that the monster was becoming more and more translucent.

It meant to be absorbed into Dean.

"No," Andy screamed, scrambling to her feet and jumping over a fallen beam.

Dean looked to her, his eyes going wide and he looked ready to meet her halfway, to stop her, but she leapt in front of him before his muscles could comply.

It hit her like a bucket of cold ice and Andy screamed in utter agony, feeling all of the entity slam into her with a force to be reckoned with. After a flash of blue, it was over and Andy fell to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Because when she hits the floor, his heart drops with her.

The air stills and there's only the sound of him panting and trying so damn hard to get his shit together. He swallows, looking up when he hears sirens in the distance, and then she coughs.

"Andy," he scrambles and slides to his feet, trying to get to _her_. "Andy, kid, c'mon!"

He holds her against him and its the oddest feeling. Maybe its how small and warm she is against him, maybe its the way she smells. Or maybe its the way the Mark burns like a son of a bitch.

A hiss issues between his teeth and he looks down at it, seeing the mixed hue of red and orange - or is that yellow? - glowing and swirling under his sleeve. He grunts and looks back to Andy, slapping her cheek a little, shaking her. Maybe not the best thing to do but he's desperate and she needs to wake up _now_.

He mutters a curse when she doesn't open her eyes and finally gives in, scooping her up into his arms and jogging to the Impala; he almost goes back for Amy's body, but he doesn't have the time. So he shuts the passenger door, climbs into the drivers side and pulls away from the smoking crater that was Rusty Nail's. He looks back in the rearview mirror and sees swirling lights converging on the rubble and sighs slowly, settling into his seat.

"Ngh," he looks over at Andy, who is struggling to push herself up. "I feel sick," she mumbled, rubbing her knuckles into her right eye.

Dean inhales, nodding slowly as he pulls onto her road. "Well, you did just get run over by an entity so, I don't expect you to feel one hundred."

She swallows and looks around, hands braced back against the seat. "Wh - Where are we?"

Dean furrows his brow and looks over at her. "On the way home, kid. Cops were on their way and I _did not_ want to be caught up in that mess."

Andy froze then looked at him, her fingers digging into the upholstery. "We left Amy!"

Dean felt a bitter taste spread over his tongue, cutting the engine in the driveway. He watched the curtains of the living room flutter shut and worried about how this would all go down. They were both covered in dust and she was bleeding...not a fun subject.

"Kid, Amy is dead," he licked his lips, looking over at her with an uncomfortable expression. "You were the - holy shit!"

She jumped when he did, her heart thrumming loud and proud in her chest at the look of utter horror on Dean's face.

" _What_ ," she whispered, too scared to go higher.

He blinked rapidly a few times then leaned over, flicking down the overhead mirror. He grabbed her chin and pointed her towards the mirror, her hands shaking as she pulled his hand away from her skin; it felt like it burned where he touched her.

"Oh my God," she trembled, blinking slowly; her right eye was solid black and shiny. "Oh my _God_ ," tears began to well up in her left eye.

Dean swallowed down the sick feeling in his gut and reached over, flicking up the mirror. "It's inside of you," he whispered.

Her head snapped to him. "It's _inside of me_ ," she was almost hysterical. "Get it out! Get it out of me now!"

"Andy," he hesitated and reached out to grab her, steadying her trembling. "I can't do that," well, he could, but he wanted to make sure he did so safely.

He wouldn't lose _her_.

"What do you mean," she quipped.

"I can't do so without possibly killing you," she stilled instantly. "Look, can we just...let me get you inside and we can deal with this tomorrow."

She didn't _want_ to deal with this tomorrow, she wanted this handle now. She thought things were moving fast before...she had gotten shot, lost her best friend and now she had something _inside_ of her, all of this happening in one night. She wanted this done now and...and...

"Why did you come back," she almost sobbed.

Dean swallowed then looked around, rubbing a hand over his mouth. "Lets get you inside," he mumbled.

She shook her head and opened the door at the same time as him, sniffling as she shut the door. She looked up at him when she felt a weight on her, realizing her had put his jacket over her.

"Can't let your dad see that gun shot," he mumbled. "I'll take care of it."

She sniffles and tucked herself against his side. "I'm sorry, Dean," she mumbled as they approached the front door.

He shook his head. "It's okay, kid."

"Andy," she mumbled. "My name is Andy."

He smiled a little, opening the front door. "Gotcha."

"What took so - Andromida!"

Dean furrowed his brow, Andromida? She didn't pull away from him and made sure her hair covered her right eye, tense under her fathers scrutinizing eyes, her mothers concern as she came closer.

"What happened," Andy pulled back when her mother reached up to brush back her hair.

"There was an explosion at the bar," she choked. "Amy...she didn't make it."

Her father went a little slack, losing his puff, and her mothers face creased in sorrow. "Oh sweetheart," she covered her mouth. "Oh, honey I'm so sorry."

Andy shook her head. "It was terrible mom," she wanted to tell her everything, but she didn't know if there would be consequences.

"I know sweetheart," her mother paused then looked up at Dean. "Did you talk to the cops?"

Dean wanted to congratulate Andy when she spoke, so smooth and easy but also so heartbroken.

"Yeah, they just said we could go home. It was a busted line or something...I don't know, it just moved so fast."

Her mother nodded and her father ran a hand through his hair, turning and walking back towards the kitchen. Her mother followed him with her eyes then looked up at Dean; he stiffened at the sight of _trust_. No, she shouldn't trust him, at all.

"Take her upstairs, please," she looked to Andy. "I'm calling Natalie, she has to know about Amy by now. Your father and I will go over there soon, do you wanna come?"

Andy shook her head. "I...I can't, I just can't."

Her mother nodded in understanding. "I understand sweetheart. I'll let you know before we leave."

Andy nodded and her mother turned away, walking swiftly into the kitchen. Dean led Andy upstairs to her bedroom, shutting the door softly behind them as she shrugged his coat off of her shoulders.

"I need alcohol, gauze and tweezers," he tossed his jacket onto the foot of her bed. "Got that?"

She hesitated. "Uh...downstairs bathroom. I don't just have first aid kits lying around here."

He nodded slowly. "Right, well I'll go get that then."

"I'm gonna change," she mumbled.

He didn't say anything, there was no need, and slipped out of the room. The living room light had been turned off, as well had the television, but the kitchen light was still on. Dean slipped past the kitchen door to get to the bathroom, digging up the first aid kit from under the sink; tweezers, a half open pack of gauze and an ounce of alcohol would just have to do. He sighed and shut the box and then the cabinet, leaving the bathroom. He paused near the kitchen door, watching shadows dance over the walls and hearing her parents talk in hushed words, in case he heard no doubt.

"I think you're being a little ridiculous," her mother chuckled half heartedly.

He heard someone slap the table, most likely her father. "He is a grown man and he...he took advantage of our little girl!"

So, they did know. Perfect.

"I was fifteen when I met you."

"And I was nineteen, that's not the giant age gap we're looking at - he's almost _my_ age now."

Dean almost scoffed then paused, shrugging; _dirty old man_.

"Do you believe their story," her father questioned.

"Yes, yes I believe them from the look on Andy's face. She saw it, everything, and I'm not about to go interrogate them."

"Why is he even up there with her," her father grumbled.

"Because she _wanted_ him to be up there with her. Alone. One stupid mistake should not condemn her. She's not some wild teenager, our daughters idea of fun is staying up past ten and eating junk food. If that's as wild as she gets, I think I can handle Dean."

Now there was guilt for a multitude of reasons. For her mothers trust, for Andy's trust, for the way he thought of her before he came back; long nights ended in a reimagining of their night and he always felt disgusting, wishing he could delete the memory like his browser history. She was a new reason he hated the Mark, none of this would be happening. He wouldn't be near her again, hell, he wouldn't have even _met_ her to begin with. But there's no point in wishing you could change the past when you can't so he pushes it back into his own Pandora's Box as he climbs the stairs.

She's sitting on the edge of her bed when he walks in, green boy shorts and a familiar flannel he remembers losing. He smiles a little, lips faltering when she looks up and he sees that black eye reflecting him so perfectly.

"I knew I left that somewhere," he sets the first aid kit to her right, crouches down in front of her as he digs through it.

"I'm cold, Dean," she whispers, brushing her hair back.

He inhales, looking up at her sideways. "I know," he rumbled. "Lemme see it."

She nods a little and pulls down the right sleeve, wincing slightly. "I put it on in case my mother came in, or my father," she whined as he slowly pulled out a slender piece of shrapnel. "If I put on a jacket...that would've been suspicious."

He nodded. "Gotcha," he wet a rag in the kit with alcohol and began to mop up the blood around her shoulder. "My fault," he mumbled when she whimpered.

"No," she shook her head. "I didn't mean that Dean, what I said. I'm glad you came back. Whose to say they weren't here for me already and you just happened to be here."

He smirked a little, unrolling the gauze. "You watch a lot of tv."

She stretched out her arm as he slowly began to wrap it, licking her lips and feeling something clicking inside of her belly, her head.

"Got nothin' else to do," she flushed when he inched forward, wrapping the gauze tighter.

"Figured," he taped off the end and capped the last few drops of alcohol, shutting everything up in the first aid kit. "Well, look, I'm gonna sleep in the Impala - or the couch, if I'm allowed - in case anymore nasties come floatin' this way."

She nodded slowly. "Not gonna disappear on me, are ya?"

He looked up fully then, brow furrowed. "No, no they know about you now and I've already lost my brother and my best friend," he inhaled deeply to keep from choking. "I'm here - I won't lose you too."

She stared at him for a moment, swallowing thickly before she pushed herself up to her feet. The awkward position pressed her against his chest and Dean stilled, seeing the black eye rippling like water.

"Could you lock the door," she cocked her head towards it.

"Uh," _bad idea, man_.

But he did it anyway, his fingers lingering around the handle before he looked back at her. She was staring down at her feet, fingers picking against each other until he found himself in front of her again.

"You okay, kid?"

She looked up at him and he just could not _not_ find her eyes unsettling. "You sure you can get this thing out of me?"

He nodded a little. "Whenever I find out what it is exactly," he'd never seen a demon do that, not even a Leviathan.

She nodded a little, licking her lips slowly. "Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure, kid."

"Can you hold still for...just a moment?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh...I suppose so."

She shook her shoulders as much as her wound would let her and then breathed out, like she were preparing for a tough match; what the _hell_ was she doing?

And then she answered the question he didn't even ask, pushing up with her toes and then some to press her lips against his. His eyes lingered open for a minute, seeing hers squeezed shut so tight he was afraid she would hurt herself. His lids fluttered and he gave in, pressing against her.

She was soft and she was cold, but heated under his touch; the Mark did not leave itself unnoticed, burning bright and hot which made Dean pull away - he was afraid.

She gave him this weird look he couldn't place but drew him in anyway, her chest heaving her brow creased.

"What..was that the Mark?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Look, ki -" she narrowed her eyes and he shook his head. "Andy, I don't think that's a good idea, okay?"

Her face twisted. "Dean I," she hesitated. "I _have_ to."

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't put any space between them. "Really?"

She looked conflicted. "You know what I _used_ to do with my grief, Dean? I - I would bottle it up and bottle it up until I just burst, and then? I would want to die, to hurt myself, _anything_ to take my mind off of my heartaches and the death of a loved one or losing a pet. I don't like emotions, okay? They're icky and make me feel terrible but right now - I want to do something besides talk about them. I want _you_ to touch _me._ And if you even think of patting my back I will rip your arm off."

He stared down at her, feeling like he was in a familiar place but she was nothing like him. Except, right now, he felt this odd connection, like they were both bound to death and destruction - to _misery_. He wanted that feeling to go away, be planted somewhere else, not on this girl; he had done it, he had ruined her.

"Listen, if you were anything _but_ jailbait, I would just let go," he swallowed, looking to the door briefly. "But you're young and you're fathers in the next room - no."

"Please, Dean," she mumbled. " _Please_."

"I said no," he wasn't gonna raise his voice, he couldn't.

He looks at that eye again and knows it has everything to do with this request. Just an hour ago, she was one of the most normal people he had ever met, now she was begging for sex over grief. Not that he had never gave into that kind of request before, everyone handles their grief differently but she wasn't _that_ type. She didn't want it like she thought she did...

 _"No one is truly innocent Dean Winchester, not even your little friend here," Dean tensed. "You should hear some of the delicious things she imagines you doing to her," she grinned maliciously at Andy._

He looked down at Andy, who was flushed in what _could_ be embarrassment, from the way she was shuffling about.

"Kid," she looked up, the black beginning to fade around the edges. "What that she bitch said back at the bar..."

Now she was really lit up.

Her lips parted and he watched her teeth grind together for a moment before she looked back down.

"I'll admit," she muttered. "There were some times that I... _may_ have thought about some things..."

He couldn't help himself, he really couldn't. It was like his brain and his penis were playing chess and his penis was a master.

"And..."

She looked up at him, brow lightly furrowed and cheeks as bright as fire. "And...you were the... _main focus_."

The Mark was eating at him by then, fueled by _taking_ what it wanted and for some reason, it wanted her. Perhaps it was because she was pure or because she was now tainted and her thoughts were fueled by a primal need - all Dean knew was, he was over thinking things and he was gonna do something he had been denying for a few days.

He reached forward gently, the Mark heating her face as it settled so close, and he cupped the back of her head. A gentle kiss, that's all it was. All it started as. The scent of sulfur was faint but there, the entity wasn't strong outside of a body and it wasn't going to possess Dean, it just wanted to attack. Andy survived, she wasn't possessed, but she smelt like she had been.

He cocked his left knee, snuggling it between her legs and he felt her tense then tremble; hesitation, always a rough bump to get over when teaching a virgin...well, a _novice_.

He pulled back, but only a little and her eyes didn't even open. "Sit," he whispered, digging his knee up a little.

She trembled and let out a small, shuddering, moan before doing as he said. He moved slowly with her injured shoulder, keeping his knees in place and laying her back on the bed. He places a lingering kiss against the underside of her jaw, making her arch too far but practice makes perfect.

No hiccies, no biting, he wouldn't mark this flesh. Untouched by no one save for him and he would keep it clean and beautiful.

If her mother would let him.

They both freeze when there's a knock at the door and Andy's eyes fixate on him, a little fearful. He pushes himself up and helps her because of her arm, pointing to the closet while she adjusts her clothes. She waits for him to hide before opening the door, seeing her mother with her car keys clenched in her right hand.

"Sweetheart, we're going over to Amy's mothers. She just heard and...she needs comforting. Are you sure you want to stay here?"

Andy nodded. "Yeah...yeah I think I'm gonna go to bed."

Her breathed out through her nose noisily, eyes flickering over Andy's shoulder. "Where did your friend go?"

 _Friend, ha!_

"He said he missed a call and left. Guess he went outside or something."

Her mother nodded. "Did he say when he will be leaving? Your father is...I guess, anxious would be the word."

Andy chuckles but it was weak. "He didn't say, but he has to leave soon. He's looking for his brother."

Her mother lingered for a moment, her face creased with a mixture of emotions. "Are you two ever gonna tell us why he's really here? You think we'll just ignore that he came here covered in blood?"

Andy sighed. "Mom, I don't really know what's going on. He just said he had to," not exactly a lie. "We'll talk when you get back, okay?"

Her mother nodded. "Your father will probably come back before I do, I'll tell him not to harass your friend but be careful, okay?"

"Okay mom."

She earned a smile and a peck on the cheek, hair getting stuck between them. "Honey, please put your hair up. I can taste your shampoo," her mother made a weird face.

Andy chuckled. "Alright, alright. Maybe we can cut it off."

Her mother chuckled. "Maybe. Well, I love you. Goodnight."

Andy nodded. "Goodnight."

She shut the door softly as the mother descended the stairs, locking it when she heard a car start. She jumped when Dean shut the closet door, his expression set to serious. He always looked so serious.

Andy swept a hand over her throat. "Is...what's my eye doing?"

He approached her with heavy footsteps. "Looks like its fading," he sighed a little. "Must not have hit you full force."

She smiled in relief. "Oh thank God," she swallowed. "Think it'll come back?"

He shrugged. "Don't know...I've never seen that before. Either you get possessed or you don't," he paused, then gestured towards the bed. "Do you want to...?"

Her body went rigid. "I uh...do you?"

He shrugged again, but it was weak and sloppy this time. "To be honest, kid, ya got me in a bit of a predicament," his eyes flickered down.

And then so did hers and she squeaked out an "Oh" before she rubbed the back of her neck. "I...yeah," she gave him a weak smile. "Yeah lets do it."

He chuckled, waving an arm towards the bed. "Then after you."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Have I already mentioned how much I** hate **filler chapters? I still feel the need to say it either way. Im not good at those but they're necessary. Not everything can be action - action - action. And I apologize in advance for any spelling errors or confusion in the way the chapter flows. The beginning half was written with a co author and she doesn't really seem to understand how Andy is characterized, but I wouldn't be able to write without her.**_

 _ **I promise things get a lot better within the next three chapters because things pick up and we get into the way I wanted this story to be. Note that by chapter eleven, this turns into an M rated fic for the following tags (but we don't go into detail on the events):** underage OC. Attempted rape of a minor. Underage drinking. Graphic violence/gore and others nasty things. Mentions of drug abuse, rape and a few more surprises._

 ** _Also, the connection between Andy and the Mark is better explained for those confused._**

 ** _REMEMBER TO REVIEW MY LOVELIES!_**

* * *

When she wakes up, he's gone.

The sheets are still stirred and it smells like sex, but she's alone and naked and in desperate need of some answers. She remembers everything, of course, she wasn't drunk this time, but it just doesn't seem real.

But his jacket is still at the foot of her bed and that brings some sort of relief. Of course, last time he slept with her, he left his shirt, but whatever. She stands on shaky legs and finds her barings, and some clothes, flinching at the bright sun outside. She ties her hair back, checking the mirror for any demon activity in her eyes, and makes sure her shirt covers the gauze on her right shoulder.

No need in her parents asking that question.

But as it turned out, her parents were gone. Nothing but a note saying they'd be gone for a few days sitting on the kitchen counter. Andy frowned, barely looking up as Dean ambled in.

"Hey." He said awkwardly.

"Hey..." Andy replied distractedly, still looking at the note. "This is weird." She stated and handed him the note. "They've never just left like that before." She paused. "Something feels off..."

"Yeah, I thought that to," he cleared his throat a little. "The it-being-weird part - _anyway._ Found your moms car sitting outside of Amy's house, questioned her parents. They said she had left last night in your fathers truck but its in the driveway."

Andy's heart thrummed like a plucked guitar string. "And...my dad?"

He shrugged. "Said he never got there and your mother said he must have just stayed home."

Andy's brow furrowed deeply. "That...makes no sense."

Dean nodded, his face etched in deep thought. "I know. Looked around town, no ones seen them since last night. It's like they just vanished."

"I'm scared..." Andy whimpered. "What if...what if those demons did something to them? Dean we have to find them," oh great, she was almost hyperventilating.

But she couldn't lose them like Amy. Amy, who was probably being dissected at the morgue right now, Amy who died in front of her, Amy who was the only innocent in all of this.

"Hey... Hey." Dean said, coming up to her and pulling her close; it felt _strange_ , even after last night."We're gonna find them and figure out what the hell is going on with your parents."

Though, he knew it was them trying to protect Sam and Cas' prison. He would need a day or two of snooping before he could take any real action, but Andy came first right now; she took a demon for him, he had to help her first.

"In the mean time, I'm gonna stick around here," he almost kissed her hair, thought better of it.

Andy nodded shakily, breathing in the lingering scent of leather from his t-shirt. "Thank you..." She murmured and hugged him tighter.

"We do need to get some things straight first," he pulled away from her and she sniffed, trying to compose herself.

"What first," she croaked then cleared her throat.

He placed his hands on his hips, quirking his lips in the corner. "I'm concerned about whatever the hell is inside of you," he murmured. "That wasn't a regular demon and I gotta find out how to get it out of you. Of course, I need to find out what it is first," he murmured at the end.

Andy hesitated. "Can't this wait," he raised an eyebrow. "I mean...I want it out of me too but Dean...I've already lost my best friend. I won't lose my parents the next day. I - I just can't."

"I know..." Dean murmured. "You feel alright though?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah - I mean - I guess." Andy shrugged. "I'm not about to go on a murderous demoness rampage if that's what you're asking," she paused. "To be honest, it doesn't even feel like there's something wrong with me."

Dean crossed his arms over his chest. "Hmmm...you really are weird, you know that," he asked.

Andy managed a small grin. "So I've heard."

He smiled at her a little, then catching himself when _she_ smiled a little wider. If she could handle it, he supposed he could put it off for the moment. Wherever Sam and Cas were, he was pretty sure her parents would be. But this _was_ Crowley they were talking about, past mistakes had to have taught him to not throw all of his assets into one piggy bank.

"So," he leaned against the counter. "We're looking for a safe place because I'm pretty sure the King of Hell caught wind of you and took your parents to make you stupid and thus, me stupid."

"He really thinks that'll work," she arched an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "Look, kid, one night with you and I couldn't remember my name this morning," she flushed and sputtered, the reaction he wanted. "But you're smarter than that. Thankfully."

"Thankfully." Andy replied dryly. "You know this whole situation reminds me of one of those creepy Sci-Fi tv shows."

Dean nodded, chuckling under his breath; _if only you knew._ "So where is the safest place to go, if not here," he asked.

Andy chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. "We have a small vacation cabin up in the mountains," she shrugged. "It's not much but its something," she said after a moment.

"Great." Dean said, rubbing his hands together. "That's where we'll go then."

"I'll have you know," she started, lingering in the doorway, looking ready to bolt. "It hasn't been visited in awhile so there may be some things to fix, the only thing probably up to date is the power, its paid for by other relatives that use it."

Maybe this wasn't such a good option. The longer she thought about it, what if they got there and her aunt was there with her family? She frequented the place the most, selfish bitch she was but Andy adored her for some reason; something about an aunt/niece bond really made things difficult between Andy and her mum.

Dean followed her out of the kitchen, to the stairs. "Okay, two questions: How the hell do you have a vacation home and I don't," she chuckled. "And do you think anyone is up there this time of year?"

She shrugged and nodded a little, stroking the wooden railing. "My aunt, maybe. But I highly doubt it," it was either that or stay here and she actually preferred to stay here.

Dean had said that leads on his brother had brought him to this town, but was he sure that he was sealed up somewhere around here? Watching plenty of stupid movies told Andy this could be a false lead, it seems like something the King of Hell would do. That's how Andy felt about it anyway.

Dean nodded slowly, staring at the front door. "Well, if someone _is_ up there, we can either leave or lie. Either way, we can't stay up there long. Crowley knows I'm around and he knows about you, he's bound to have agents walking around all over the place."

Andy quirked her lips in the corner. "I suppose you're right," she paused. "It's a long drive up there, you think we need to stop at a motel?"

Dean bit his lip roughly and shook his head. "That's tricky, we'll just have to see," he looked up at her. "Why don't you go shower and pack, I got some stuff to work on anyway."

Andy smiles a little, it was sad and weak. "Yeah...yeah, okay. Don't go far though."

Dean flinched as she turned away, rolling up his sleeve to look at the Mark. It bubbled and waves of color rolled under the skin, like light reflected from the water to a wall. It was weird, annoying and hypnotizing.

"Gotta worry about _that_ shit too," he grumbled, jerking down his sleeve.

* * *

When she came out of the bathroom - jeans and a loose, blue t shirt sticking to damp skin - she had to pause and gawk at the arsenal lying out over most of her living room.

Guns of all kinds, blades and daggers and a few random pouches of mysterious powders of different colors. There were jars of mystery juice and at least a dozen boxes with weird symbols carved into them, next to those were wooden stakes with equally odd symbols faintly marring the surface.

Everything gleamed and glowed and she watched Dean cleaning a gun as she slowly stepped up to sit beside him on the couch. He looked over st her briefly and paused, setting down the gun in his hand to reach over and pluck up the gun she had used at the bar. When he held it out to her, she seemed startled, not taking it, which made him chuckle.

"Take it, kid," he gestured for her to take it and she finally did, cradling it gently. "I was surprised to see you able to handle it so easily, that gun was been blessed against demons and purified for anything else."

She flipped it over a couple of times, right hand clenched tightly around the handle, finger tucked behind the trigger. She smiled at Dean briefly before she noticed the row of bullets lined in six rows of twenty. They were small and had something carved into the tip of each.

Dean noticed her staring and picked one up, tossing it at her. She caught it clumsily, holding it up for better inspection.

"What is that carved into the tip," she questioned, her voice small.

Dean watched her for a moment. "Demon trap," he stated simply, picking up his gun and starting his cleaning process again. "Usually only carry one clip full of 'em, but seeing as I feel I'm gonna face an army -"

Andy's head snapped to him, her fingers tightening over the bullet in her hand. "Excuse me - _you_ will be facing an army? I think you mean _we_."

Dean gave her this weird look that made her prickle. It wasn't condescending or full of pity, but it was somewhere in the middle and...it pissed her off.

"No, I meant just me. So you know how to use a gun - that's great - but those demons at the bar, and whatever the _Hell_ that thing was that attacked us, were just grunts. They were nothing. I'm betting on at least two knights to come after me because of Crowley's general pissed - off - ness. I won't let you die because of my brothers mistake."

Andy couldn't believe what she was hearing. He really thought she would just let him go out on his own, left her fearing what had happened to him while she hid? Sure, she may die before she even thought about attacking, but she couldn't let him go at it alone.

"No, Dean," he sighed. "I wont let you just go and get yourself killed. I can help!"

He looked her dead in the eyes, something dark and unsettling in his gaze. "You'll do what you're told, dammit. My fault you got into this mess, I'm gonna get you out of it. End of discussion."

"I'm a big girl, Dean," she mumbled.

He almost snarled. "You're _sixteen_ , Andy!"

She licked her lips slowly, her eyes slightly squinted at the maddening look in his eyes. It wasn't fair, she could chirp that all night long, but the look he was giving her said he wasn't about to budge on this.

She looked down and sighed, setting the bullet in her hand back where Dean had picked it up from.

"Fine," she muttered in defeat. "Just...fine."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you all who have followed, fav'd and reviewed this story. Honestly, I'm still a bit apprehensive at posting this still but ya know, you guys seem to like it so I update.**_

* * *

She wakes up drooling on the window thanks to Dean being pressed against it. She sits up groggily and watches him open a candy bar wrapper, her stomach growling in response.

"Hey," she murmurs through the crack at the top of the window. "Heeeeeey."

He looks back at her, his jaw hardening around a bite when he sees something she doesn't. That familiar, slick finger of dread strokes up her spine and she looks forward, flipping down the vanity mirror. Her breath hitches when she sees her eyes black, the color not leaving no matter how many times she blinks.

"God dammit," she murmurs with shaky words.

"Is that why you're leaving against the window, you ass," Andy asked. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Dean sighed; that wasn't _necessarily_ what he was concerned about. "I've heard that before kid," he stated.

"Don't call me kid," she growled and reached over to open the driver side door before sliding awkwardly out of the car. "Jerk," Andy grumbled and straightened out her clothes.

"Brat," Dean countered and laughed lightly.

She smiled a little when he laughed. "What's so funny," she questions, eyes flickering around to make sure no one else in the parking lot saw them, or her eyes.

Dean smiles and its genuine but also very bitter. "Nothing," he paused and digs around in his coat pocket, producing another candy bar. "Here."

She clusters for a moment, feeling like he's treating her like a child, but she takes the candy bar. "Know anyone that can help with the eyes," she murmurs, chewing slowly.

Dean shrugged, looking to his right, jaw pausing when he eyed the four way intersection. "I have an idea," he murmurs. "But I don't know if you'll like it."

She chewed slowly, her eyes following his back to the crossroads, eyebrow arched. "And what exactly do you have in mind for that road?"

He chuckled a little, balling up his wrapper and tossing it into the trash as he walks around Andy to get to the trunk. "Gonna summon and bind a Crossroads Demon."

Andy gave him wide eyes. "Another demon? Aren't we trying to get away from them?"

Dean nodded, pulling out a can of washable red spray paint. "Yeah," he shut the trunk after grabbing another can. "But Crossroad Demons are...kind of easy targets. Again, _kind of_. We need answer and they know the dirty secrets."

" _Fun_ ," Andy deadpanned and opened the passenger door of the Imapala.

She searched whole he muttered to himself, but she didn't care what he was saying. She had to find something to cover her eyes while it was still daylight and people could see black eyes. She grunted as she twisted towards the back seat, fingers caressing the gentle, delicate, curve of a handle. She grinned and snatched up a pair of sunglasses from floor. Plain aviators with a faint set of scratches on the bottom of the lens, they'd do. She slipped them on, thankful to be able to hide her eyes.

"I knew you had a brain in you," Dean commented wryly when he saw her adjusting the shades.

She smacked him lightly on the arm. "Shut up, smart ass," Andy said and leaned back against _Baby_. "So, how _exactly_ do we summon a Crossroads Demon?"

Dean sighed. "We," he pointed a finger between the two of them. "Don't do anything. I'm gonna summon the demon and you're gonna wait."

She gaped at him. "You ass," she stomped her foot, ignoring the amused grin on his face. "This has everything to do with me. I wanna help!"

He waved a hand. "You will," he stated firmly. "But not until I say so. _Linger_. Can you do that?"

She huffed. "I guess..." She trailed off.

Dean simply grinned at her, watching the only other car in the lot pull out and go East. He shook the can in his right hand and Andy waited by the car while he set about drawing a pentagram with the red spray paint, surrounded by a circle and other strange symbols. Andy sighed and clambered up onto the top of Baby's trunk.

"What are you _doing_ ," Dean asked.

" _Lingering_ , like you said," she stated. "Don't worry, I promise not to scratch the paint."

Dean narrowed his eyes and she rolled hers, sliding to the edge and letting her feet dangle. He grumbled but looked away, doing some finishing touches; she was lucky she wasn't wearing jeans. If there was one scratch...

"Alright," he swallowed and set the spray cans beside him, rubbing his hands together. "Can ya hide?"

She nodded softly and wiggled off of the car, simply dropping down behind the trunk. She peeked out and saw him sigh, shaking his head in slight disappointment; oh he could bite her ass. Well...he'd probably like that.

"Not now," Andy grumbles to herself, shaking her head. The glasses tumbled off her nose and she jumped, stretching out to get them and noticing the new addition. "Ah fuck," she mumbled.

He was tall and slender, in a black and blue pinstripe suit, looking like one of the gangsters from the old movies. But he had a young face and he was smirking at Dean, she couldn't hear what they were saying.

Andy froze and shrank back against Baby. Dean and the demon continue their hushed conversation, the demon looking more frustrated than Dean. As she watches, the demon rolls his eyes and she notices they peculiarity. They were black like hers, but when he blinked they shifted to a light grey.

"How in the-" Andy breathed to herself. She shook her head and shrunk back as the demon turned his gaze towards her. "Shit," she whispered.

"What do you want, Dean Winchester," the demon asked, voice surprisingly loud.

"Just some answers," Dean replied cockily and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Figured you were the guy to ask."

"Then don't bullshit me," the demon bit out. "You're lucky Castiel is involved here or I would have your pretty mortals head on a spike."

Dean tensed but didn't say anything, to the demon at least. He sighed and looked over at Andy, waving for her to approach. She stands with apprehension, but doesn't miss a beat as she approaches, realizing how tall the demon was; he must have been at least seven feet.

"Got jumped by someone obviously higher rank than you," Dean takes her upper arm in his hand. "Take off the glasses," he tells her. She does so, finally shaken, and the demon quirks an eyebrow at her eyes. "So, anything?"

The demon chuckled. "Well," he looks back to Dean. "Seems like you have yourself an incarnation here."

Dean furrowed his brow. "Excuse me?"

The demon rolled his eyes but sighed. "You wouldn't know," he murmured. "Thing was shaped weird right? Bright colors and all that jazz," Dean nodded slowly. "An incarnation," he pointed at Andy. "You don't exorcise her and she'll become a demon. Or like your dear Sammy."

"A vessel for Lucifer," Dean breathed. "Impossible. He's dead."

The demon shrugged. "That's all I know, Winchester."

"What about my eyes," Andy asked. "I can't exactly go around with black eyes," She paused. "It's not exactly _normal_."

The demon chuckled dryly. "Quite the fiery one isn't she, Winchester," He asked, commenting on the subconscious way she stood, like she was ready to fight.

 _Fight or flight..._

"You have _no_ idea," Dean muttered. "Can you help her with her eyes or not?"

The demon nodded. "For a price," he sneered. " _Anything_ can be done."

Andy opened her mouth but then thought better, looking over at Dean, who looked far too pissed to be reasoned with. But he looked at Andy and softened - not by a lot, but it was noticeable enough - his attention refocused on the demon.

"Fine," he rumbled. "What is it?"

The demon's lips curled back, revealing sharp and jagged teeth that unsettled Andy. She shivered and looked over at Dean. "I..." She looked to the demon. "I think it would be best if I went back to the Impala."

The demon spoke this time and it was with a knowing look in those inky black eyes. "I think that would be best, darling," he purred. "I'll be seeing you soon though."

Dean grabbed the demon by the front of his shirt as Andy turned, jogging back to the car and slamming the passenger door behind her. She ripped off the glasses and threw them down at her feet, her whole body trembling.

"Fuck," she whispered, running her hands through her hair as she watched Dean and the demon speak. "Fuck," she whispered again, climbing into the back seat to lie down.

By the time she counted to one hundred and seventy, she was calm and ready to get out of the car but the drivers door opened and she jolted at seeing the dark look on Dean's face. She hesitated before climbing back into the passenger seat, seeing the seal gone from the road as they pulled away.

"Dean," she whispered in a questioning tone. "What's going on?"

He gave her a quick side glance and then rubbed a hand over his face. "Three days," he murmured. "Three days and the eyes will be normal."

"And the price," she couldn't deny her curiosity. "What was the price?"

He waved a hand and shifted to a comfortable expression, one that didn't make her probe further. "But we can't go to the cabin."

She paled instantly, fingers tightening on her knees. "Why not?"

He seemed seriously uncomfortable but eased on the brakes at the next stop sign, letting the Impala rumble for a moment. "Its gone."

* * *

She's alone in the motel room.

She's sitting on the edge of the bed they're sharing - it was the only room available thanks to a lack of tv - and she couldn't seem to lift her head. Dean wasn't in the room, he said he was swinging by the vending machines and he had to make a call or two.

She didn't want to be alone, she couldn't comprehend what the fuck was exactly going on around here. Sleeping with strange men, demons in her body and demons had obliterates half of the mountain the cabin was nestled against with the guise of a forest fire; a call to her cousin through a pay phone said her aunt didn't make it.

"Slim pickins," Dean muttered as he entered the motel room, tossing the key onto the small table next to the door. "Sorry kid," he was trying.

"Could you not, please," she groaned. "Not _now_ at least."

Dean nodded and settled next to her on the bed. "I'm really sorry, Andy," he murmured, full of guilt.

"I know," Andy murmured. "This whole situation is insane, you know that? How you and Sam stay sane with all of this shit going on is beyond me."

Dean chuckled and tossed her a package of Cheese-Its. "Dunno," _sane? Ahahahahahahaha_. "You can tell me when you figure it out."

She sighed slowly and pried open the bag of snacks, feeling totally wrenched out of her life. She could be asleep right now, tucked away with her parents in the other room after a good dinner.

Now she was eating snack bags in a grubby motel room next to a man that was near stranger - with a fucking _demon_ inside of her.

"I have to be exorcised," she grumbled, mouth full. "How the _Hell_ are we gonna go about that?"

Dean shrugged a little, popping the last chip in his bag in his mouth. "Its not gonna be fun," he looked down at her but she was staring down at the carpet. "Ya sure you won't it out of you?"

"Yes, I want it out of me," she snapped. "Are you fucking insane? Why would I _want_ it in me?"

Dean raised his hands in surrender. " _Easy_ tiger. Don't bite my head off."

Andy stood, leaving her food on the bed and taking her fingers back through her hair. She paced for a moment, catching clear eyes in the distant mirror of the bathroom. She looked back at Dean, who was staring at her with a rather strange expression, maybe guilt?

"Why would you suggest that," she murmured, stopping in front of him.

He shrugged a little, chewing slowly on a new bag of chips. "I just don't want you to get hurt with this," he sighed. "I mean...the demon in you makes you durable. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not and I don't want you hurt."

"So you're saying, that this thing is protecting me," Andy asked incredulously.

"Basically." Dean shrugged and settled back on his elbows. "You're the vessel keeping it safe while it recovers from whatever the Hell happened the other day."

"That's just great," Andy said and threw up her hands; Dean raised an eyebrow at her. "So," she started. "What do we do now?"

He puffed his cheeks out and she had to bite her lip to keep from chuckling, but he caught it and smirked. "What's so funny?"

"Your face," she stated bluntly, stepping a little closer. He reached forward, right hand cupping the side of her thigh. "Not now," she didn't push the hand away.

He didn't seem fazed. "We exorcise you," he started, sitting up and realizing just how close she was; he was almost flush against her. "And then we try to figure out how to open the gate to my brothers prison."

He didn't seem fazed. "We exorcise you," he started, sitting up and realizing just how close she was; he was almost flush against her. "And then we try to figure out how to open the gate to my brothers prison."

"Ever tried to do this before," she questioned.

He frowned. "Well, last time we had to get someone back from a prison related to Hell...my brother had to go through Purgatory to get to it."

"Sounds fun," Andy deadpanned and ran a hand through her hair, ignoring the way Dean tugged her hips forward. "I wanna sleep," she chirped, wiggling out of his grip and flopping on the bed beside him

"Sure thing, kid," he gave up and patted her stomach. "I think you've earned it."

Andy rolled her eyes and rolled over, staring at him as he fell back beside her. "Damn straight," she muttered and rolled over, her face falling when she heard him sigh.

* * *

She didn't sleep pretty.

A slight snore and messy hair, she hasn't even had the decency to try and cover herself so her shorts were now wedge dangerously up her thighs and he had to maneuver the blanket over her, leaving him without blanket on the bed.

"Hog," he muttered and crossed his arms behind his head.

Took him a moment to realize she was awake. "Dean," she mumbled sleepily, rolling over to peer at him through puffy eyes. "Ya awake?"

"Mmhmm," he hummed, making eye contact and she still looked apprehensive.

She swallowed and smacked her lips noisily, stretching an arm over him before pulling her arm against her chest. "Ya know I don't regret gettin' involved with ya...right?"

He hadn't heard that in a long time. Of course, the last person to say that got locked up in Hell. He wouldn't let that happen to her, he couldn't. He'd already made sure, but she wouldn't be happy when she realized he was making her own decisions for her.

 _It was for her own good_ , he reasoned, but knew he was wrong.

"Right, kid," he murmured, watching her eyes slowly close.

She snorted in annoyance. "Stop callin' me kid," she burrowed her head under the pillow.

He chuckled and pursed his lips a little. Yeah...she wouldn't be happy about this.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone! Yeah, its been a minute since I've updated...well, anything, and I have my reasons but they're not important.

What _is_ important is that I am considering migrating this story over to Archive Of Our Own because I've recently taken an immense liking to the website by several recommendations.

But I'd like to hear from you all first.

Do you think I should completely move this story over there or keep it here? If I do move over there, do you want me to keep updating over here?


	10. Chapter 10

**_I can't even begin to apologize, I've been struggling with sudden adult responsibilities and its been a real pain. But here's this and I hope you all enjoy, a tad bit a filler chapter but not really, hmm?_**

 ** _Oh! And thank you all so much for the love and reviews, favs and follows - stuff like that. It really just makes me grin non stop and is what pushed me to post this for you all, thank you for being so patient with me!_**

* * *

She wakes up alone the next morning and it puts an unnecessary sour taste in her mouth.

She grunts as she extracts her head from under the pillow, blinking through sleep to find Dean. Just her in the room, but his bag was still there so she found comfort. Still, she hadn't wanted to wake up alone; what did she expect, cuddles? Andy pulled back the sheets from her legs, grimacing at the wedgie she had to fix on her way to the bathroom. Her eyes were still a bit tender and puffy from crying yesterday and her hair was wild but otherwise, she didn't think she looked too bad. Then she furrowed her brow and shook her head, why the Hell was she concerned about how good she looked when they had more important things to worry about?

When she stepped out of the bathroom, Andy had to pause and soak in the undeniable fact that she felt incredibly chipper for the current events.

Her whole life had change in just under three days and she was just concerned about what she was going to eat.

Had she finally snapped?

She jumped when the door opened, quickly finding relief when she saw Dean was the culprit. His eyes flickered over her, this weird look on his face as he did so and he shut the door, locked it. Andy rubbed her arms as she approached the coffee cup he had set on the table, grabbing it and ignoring him while he grumbled as he went through his bag. Andy's nose scrunched up as she sat down in one of the chairs around the table, rubbing her tongue against the roof of her mouth. She'd never been a big fan of coffee, but whatever woke her up worked and this shit was strong.

"Where'd you go," she mumbled on her third sip.

He looked over at her for a moment then went back to his bag; he was pulling out every gun in there. "Coffee," he yawned. "Had to make some calls - you'll get to meet Garth today."

Andy furrowed her brow. "Garth," why was that name so weird?

"I told you about him," Dean grumbled as he zipped up the duffel.

Andy opened her mouth to speak again but paused, watching the angry movements he was making. Even zipping up the bag seemed so pissy, Andy had this weird shove down her spine. Her eyes flickered to the Mark, the one that was now subtly glowing at the edge of where he had rolled up his sleeves. Andy set her coffee down, standing slowly despite his complete obliviousness to her. When she touched his arm, he jerked and glared down at her, until he realized it was her and then he sagged against her touch.

"Sorry," he muttered gruffly.

"Is it bothering you," her eyes were on that symbol scarred into his skin.

He looked down at it too, subtly pulling away from her. "Don't worry about it."

Andy huffed, stomping her foot subconsciously. "Dean Winchester, you have been _inside of me_ ," the look he gave her would have been comical if her cheeks weren't on fire. "Now you're gonna tell me what's wrong, dammit. I have every right to know."

He stared down at her for minute longer and then sighed, setting down the gun he had picked up. "Okay," he mumbled. "Okay, fine. Yeah, that fucking Mark is like a lit match to my skin right now and I think its because of you."

 _Oh._

Andy's eyes flickered to the Mark and she looked down at the floor. She shuffled awkwardly for a moment and then puffed out her cheeks, looking up at a slightly concerned-looking Dean.

"What do you mean," she murmured, not knowing what else to say.

He shook his head. "When I'm near you," he shook his head again, turning to face her. "When I can't help but think of you..." How had he gotten closer to her? So close... "With me..."

She swallowed and looked up, feeling that heat coiling in her belly, so familiar now. "Oh really," was all she could manage; their priorities were getting tangled with sex and Andy didn't know if she was objecting to it. "What am I...doing with you?"

He opens his mouth to speak but his eyes darkened in a glare when there was a knock at the door. Andy let out an indignant huff, feeling slightly embarrassed for herself as she scratched the back of her head on the way to the bed. She twisted and plunked down on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs as Dean cautiously opened the door, a relieved sigh coming from his lips and he opened the door all the way. Andy arched an eyebrow at the strange little man rambling in the doorway, her eyes trained on him hard enough to make him uncomfortable enough to say something.

"Doesn' seem to trust anyone, huh," he wiped his hand down his front and held a hand out to Andy as he approached. "Garth, Dean's already told me who you are - Andy."

She bit her lip at his hand, eyes moving to Dean, who nodded. She took it softly, giving it a good shake or two before she let it go and swallowed nervously.

"Shower," she murmured softly. "I'm gonna go...take a shower."

"You might want to hear some of this," Dean said in a slightly warning tone.

She cocked her head at him, eyes moving subtly to the Mark; it glowed once, twice and then died. "Okay," she nodded. "Okay, so what do we need him for," she jerked a thumb at Garth.

Dean shook his head, an actual smirk gracing his features as he swept an arm at Garth. "He caught one of the demons that's been guarding the prison I'm looking for."

Andy arched an eyebrow and looked to the man who was almost smaller than her. "And pray tell, how did you do that," she crossed her arms over her chest.

He seemed kind of reluctant to answer, eventually clearing his throat and shaking his head. "Doesn't matter," he cringed. "I got 'im held up on my safe boat," Andy gave Dean a quizzical look but he wasn't paying attention to her. "Come out there, you can have a crack at that SOB and then we get Sam and that angel of yours back."

"He's not _mine_ ," Dean rubbed a hand over his face. "Fine," he mumbled. "Give us a day or two and then we'll head out," he paused and looked over at Andy. "We have some things to do before we get this show on the road."

Garth nodded, not seeming to catch the way Dean looked at the girl. She saw it though and clenched the fabric of her shorts tight in her hands, her mouth dry and her stomach a flurry of feelings.

"Gotcha, Dean," Garth slapped a hand against Dean's shoulder as he passed. "And uh, nice to meet you Andy," he curled his hand into a fake gun and shot at Andy before closing the door.

Andy let the silence linger, eyes on the ceiling for some reason. When she looked back to Dean, opened her mouth, she didn't even get time to speak before he was on her. Andy squeaked and stuttered back a step or two, hands splayed at her sides while he kept up with her easily, right hand roughly caressing the side of her face, left hand on her hip and tugging her against him. His kiss was insistent and nearly breath taking, pulling a soft moan from her lips, has her hands clenching at his shirt in a desperate manner he seemed to appreciate. The rumble in his chest sent warmth to certain places on her body that didn't really appreciate the attention because she needed her head in the game and he was drowning her in tingly feelings and confusing emotions.

She tugged back a little but he just move to her throat, a gasp coming from her mouth as he followed her down on top of the bed.

"D-Dean," she bucked and there was that ache between her thighs. "Dean - _stop!_ "

The words hurt to say, but she was just relieved he had heads them at all. The Mark glowed bright and hot against her side and Dean panted above her, looking as intimidating as he would usually be to her, if she didn't know him at all. Her throat flexed as she swallowed and Andy closed her eyes for a moment.

"I want to," she didn't mean to sound like she was whimpering. "I... IP I _really_ want to Dean," she cracked open her eyes, feeling so tiny beneath his gaze. "But. . .not right now," she whispered. "Not..."

There was a thick silence in the air before Dean broke it with a creak in the springs, Andy's body tensing as his knee dug up against the apex of her thighs, leverage to push off of her. Andy stared up at him, not moving until he offered her his hand and even then he didn't help her to her feet. Andy craned her neck to look up at him, only coming to his sternum where size was a concern.

"Sorry," _sweet Jesus why does his voice have to be so damn sexy?!_ "Just...the damn Mark has a bit of a mind of its own sometimes," _especially when it comes to me as he pointed out moments ago._

"Its okay," Andy murmured, enjoying the weight of his hand in hers. "I just...I can't yet," she gave him an apologetic look. "Can you wait for me?"

And he gives her this smile.

Its so genuine and warm, almost like he's saying _silly little girl_ and she feels those tingles again. They make her stomach roll and lurch, make her want to actually _cry_ from happiness. She never what's him to stop looking at her like that, wants that smile to just be for her and she's...afraid it won't be for as long as she would like.

"Of course," he chuckles and finally pulled her up to her feet. "I'll wait as long as you need...and I get it, okay? A lot of shit happened in the past two damn days and you need to catch up," she likes the way he presses his lips into her hair. " _But_ ," he took a step back, gave her some room to breathe. "I would suggest you get the first shower because I'm gonna need to commandeer it for awhile..."

Andy almost asked why but her brain caught up fast and her cheeks turned read. "Oh..."

And he chuckled again. "Yep, I'd be more colorful but black and white is all I'm runnin' on right now," her jerked his chin at the bathroom. "Hurry up and get done, we have a long drive to Garth's. Gotta make another stop or two on the way first."

She didn't ask what other stops they had to make, because Andy just wanted to have a slight mental breakdown by herself in the shower. She had the desperate need to giggle uncontrollably when she caught the slight bulge against his zipper and that caused her to run into the bathroom without her bag.

 _Nope, nope, nope!_

* * *

She's taken a liking to the glasses.

Andy taps the toe of her sneakers against the floor of the Impala, feeling it rumble beneath her. She'd never had a fascination for cars, never wanted to drool on one before but she had already asked Dean for Baby's hand in marriage - _twice_.

"Oh no, she's mine," he shook his head and strummed his fingers on the dash. "Somethin' happens to me - you can have her."

Andy froze and her heart fluttered in her chest; Dean seemed to be taking his own double take on what he had just said. She slowly pulled the glasses from her face, turning to look at the nervous man behind the wheel.

"Really," she whispered, head slightly cocked towards windshield.

Dean hesitated, eyes edging towards her from their corners before he stilled again and then shrugged. "Yeah," he said in a confirming tone. "Yeah, really," he smiled at her. "If something happens - I kick the bucket or end up _back_ in Hell or whatever, Baby is all yours. But small ceremony, she doesn't like big events."

Andy smiled softly at Dean before she swallowed, suddenly itching to get odd of the subject but he seemed perfectly content to just hum and tap his way through _Pour Some Sugar On Me_ \- if Andy had been in a better mood, she'd sing with him.

"Think my parents are wherever your brother is," Andy muttered softly, putting the sunglasses back on.

Dean let his humming trail away and shrugged, lowering one hand from the wheel. "Its a possibility," he muttered."We'll find out where they are first because I know where Sam and Cas are. If your parents are there too...its not gonna be good."

Andy furrowed her brow. "Why do you say that," _not like it was exactly swell to begin with but..._

"If Crowley puts them all in one big cell - that means its a trap. He would be counting on drawing us in, or even just you because he knows I would follow," Dean scrubbed a hand over his face. "Hope he isn't that damn stupid."

"What if my parents are dead," she's surprised there isn't a hitch in her voice, just cool, accepting monotone.

Dean gave her a sideways glance. "Then..." He hummed. "We get back at the son of a bitch that killed them."

"I don't get why they would drag me into this anyway," Andy murmured, staring out the window. "I mean...I'm not even remotely special..."

"Could be a number of things - and don't sell yourself short," he griped at the end. "Crowley could be pulling strings to keep you around as bait to me, which seems like some demon shtick. It could also have something to do with...whatever is inside of you, might want something that unique back."

Andy shook her head fiercely, having to adjust the glasses when they slid. "Yeah, about that," she looked over at him. "Just _when_ are we getting this thing out of me," she placed a hand over her stomach. "I swear I can feel it rolling around inside of me."

Dean sighed and reached over, clasping her left knee and giving it a small shake. "Don't worry," he placed his hand back on the wheel. "I'm gonna get you nice and fixed up once we get to Garth's. He can help, even if he seems a bit... _off_."

Andy snorted at that. "Just a little," she drawled and then shook her head. "I guess there's no point in worrying about it right now..."

"Hey, at least we got your eyes taken care of."

"And what exactly was that price," Andy looked straight ahead. "You still haven't told me."

Relative silence yet again.

Andy didn't try to break it this time, just wanted him to come out with it on his own. She hadn't really asked much, only briefly on the drive to the motel, once when they were getting packed to leave the motel and then just now. Dean seemed unconformable talking about it, which only worried Andy that he had made some kind of bad deal; she applauded her numbness to this whole demon thing.

 _Who knew I had such a threshold for the strange._

"Don't worry about it," he smiled. "I'm gonna take care of everything."

 _No...no, not unsettling at all..._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Oh my Gosh guys, the past few weeks have been Hell, I apologize for how long its taken me to update. I guess you could say I've been...incapacitated? Eh, that feels right but irs probably not. I haven't been able to write for weeks and not because of writers block. I will be updating in a week, I want this chapter to be big for my return and i also need to edit some of the previous chapters.**_

 _ **Thank you to any of my peoples still following me, its very much appreciated because I love this story to death ❤**_


End file.
